By Always Mine
by Harumaki03
Summary: Re-editado Naruto, Sasuke y Sakura han sido amigos desde siempre, la noticia de la muerte del primero marco sus vidas ahora años despues un mensaje afirma que el rubio vive, ¿que se esconde tras un mensaje sin remitente? ¿Cuál es la verdad en esto? 23/10.
1. Infancia

**Naruto**

**By**

**Harumaki03**

"**By Always Mine"**

—**Por siempre mía—**

**Dialogo de la Autora: **_A pesar de que han pasado años desde que actualice está historia, he decidido re-escribirla y re-subirla nuevamente, no, nada se perderá, solo he decidido corregir algunas cosillas. Las cosas seguirán iguales, nada de poderes, no son ninjas, están en USA y como dije la primera vez, intentaré que la historia siga siendo entretenida._

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto, sus personajes y referencias a su universo NO me pertenecen en lo absoluto. Todo es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto, Shonen Jump y TVTokyo._

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto 1999-2010**

**Capitulo 01**

**"****Infancia"**

**P.O.V Haruno Sakura-.**

**Diario de Sakura, día 23 del año xxxx**

Los recuerdos de la niñez siempre son diversos, hay recuerdos dulces y otros amargos, pero en aquellos días, pasara lo que pasara siempre reinaba la diversión y la inocencia.

A veces en nuestra ajetreada vida no nos paramos a ver el magnifico paisaje del mundo que contemplábamos en la infancia, mi infancia fue divertida, mi infancia estuvo llena de rectitud a la vez de calidez y felicidad, mi adolescencia estuvo colmada de amores y desamores, y ahora en mi adultez…

Bueno, eso en sí no importa, soy hija de uno de los hombres más poderosos en el mundo industrial, Haruno Kekkô es mi padre dueño del imperio de ropas Hars Co., mi madre Haruno Saki es su mano derecha, mi padre siente una adoración hacía mi madre que es increíble al igual que ella por él. A veces me pregunto yo encontraré a alguien que me ame con tal devoción.

Hace tiempo, en mi infancia creía estar enamorada de alguien que en mi vida es muy especial, mi mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke, quien es el heredero del imperio de su padre, -_si también su padre es dueño de un imperio. pero de computadoras-_, su padre confía mucho en él y pronto se retirará del negocio, la madre de Sasuke es como la mía, fiel y devota a su esposo, es una persona muy amable y cálida, a diferencia de su esposo e hijos, que son algo secos, si dije hijos, el hermano mayor de Sasuke, Itachi es fotógrafo y no le interesan esas cosas de la compañía de su padre, aunque le costo aceptarlo, al final, su padre decidió que Sasuke se haría cargo.

Mi relación con Sasuke es muy sólida a pesar de que él es una persona algo "fría" y reservada, siempre ha estado ahí para escucharme, incluso aquel día que le confesé mis sentimientos, me escucho sin reírse ni soltar una de esas sonrisas sarcásticas que le dirigia a las otras niñas cuando decían tal cosa.

Pero él solo me miro, bajo la mirada y dijo…

— _Lo siento… No puedo corresponderte debidamente a tus sentimientos, Sakura, pero podemos seguir siendo amigos a pesar de todo_ –lo había dicho en un susurro ahogado, como si le doliese no poder corresponderme.

Recuerdo que solo pude asentir lentamente y echarme a correr, ahora sonrió ante aquél recuerdo, en ese entonces cierto chico rubio me dio consuelo, un abrazo de esos que se te quedan clavados en el pecho toda la vida.

Ahora sonrió con pesar y añoranza, en aquel entonces éramos un trío, mi otro mejor amigo se llamaba Uzumaki Naruto, él era lo que Sasuke y yo no éramos, un niño súper hiperactivo, tenía los ojos azules como cielo de verano y el cabello rubio como el mismo sol, a diferencia de Sasuke quien aún ahora tiene el cabello negro y ojos del mismo color y la piel pálida, Naruto era bronceado y tenía unas divertidas marcas en sus mejillas, como bigotes de gato o león.

También era diferente a mí, a pesar de ser niño, yo tengo el cabello color rosa y ojos verdes, éramos un trío muy disparejo, eso si nadie lo pone en duda.

Naruto a diferencia de nosotros dos, no conoce a sus padres, es decir, antes de conocernos estuvo en varias casas de acogidas, sus padres murieron asesinados, en aquel entonces, sus padres adoptivos eran Tsunade y Jiraiya Namikaze…

Digo en aquel entonces, porque Naruto al cumplir 18 cumplió servicio militar y al llegar a los 21 años, ya estaba en la milicia y ascendía -_aún no entiendo como_- de una manera increíble, lo último que supimos de él fue que murió a manos de un espía llamado Yuki Kabuto, miembro y mano derecha del líder una organización terrorista que desean hacerse con el país. Según los informes, Naruto murió por el disparo de tres balas, una en el corazón y las otras dos en sus costillas.

Cada vez que pienso en ello, me dan ganas de gritar y jalarme el cabello, de morder la almohada para desahogarme, porque a pesar de todo ninguno creímos que había muerto… Al menos yo a mis veintisiete años de vida, aún no lo creo y nunca lo haré, Sasuke y yo siempre esperamos verlo entrar por la puerta con su típica sonrisa de oreja a oreja y decirnos "_Ya volví a casa_" mientras se desploma en el sofá.

Algo más que no puedo sacar es la eterna rivalidad entre Sasuke y Naruto, siempre competían por ver quién era mejor, al final siempre ganaba Sasuke pero Naruto daba lo mejor de sí, nos conocimos en un día de colegio, Sasuke y yo nos conocemos desde siempre, porque nuestros padres son amigos desde la adolescencia, cuando conocimos a Naruto, teníamos alrededor de seis a siete años, estaba en uno de los colegios más caros, debía ser hijo de alguien importante.

Aún sin quererlo, siento que mi mente, lentamente, me lleva a aquellos días de infancia.

**-FlashBack-**

— Muy bien, ¡orden he dicho! –un hombre joven de algunos veinte y tantos años miraba a la clase, sus ojos cafés eran cálidos pero en ese instante denotaban furia e impaciencia, su cabello castaño atado en una cola alta le daba un aire de adolescente y la piel morena daba a entender que no era de aquellos predios, el maestro Iruka estaba en el salón.

Todos los alumnos al escuchar el tono impaciente de su maestro, se sentaron obedientes en sus puestos, un niño de cabellos negros azulados y ojos negros, con la piel pálida, sentado con un aire de superioridad a la vez que de rectitud y orden, vestido con la camisa blanca de mangas largas y la corbata negra a juego con el pantalón de tela del colegio, era el primero en la clase.

Tras él, una niña de cabellos rosa pálidos, unos lindos ojos esmeraldas y una sonrisa encantadora le miraba con devoción al igual que las otras niñas, estaba vestida con una falda entablonada de color negro, unas medias hasta la altura de sus rodillas, camisa blanca de mangas cortas y una corbata de color negro, un saco del mismo color de la corbata, complementaba el uniforme. Ninguno llevaba puesto el saco, porque hacía calor.

— Muy bien, tengo una noticia que darles, hoy se nos une a clase un nuevo alumno –sus ojos cafés se dirigieron a la puerta –pasa, adelante –dijo el maestro.

La puerta se corrió y por allí entro un joven bajito (_más que la mayoría_) con un cabello rubio como el sol y de forma extraña parecía que le acabasen de dar un susto, sus ojos eran de un color algo raro para aquella clase, porque a pesar de haber niños y niñas con los ojos azules, ninguno podía compararse con aquel azul cielo que brillaba en su rostro, tenía la piel bronceada, vestia correctamente el uniforme y para complementar aún más la extrañes de los que ahora serían sus nuevos compañeros, tenía unas raras y a la vez divertidas marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas, tres en cada lado, parecía cachorro de león.

Muchos niños pensaron esto y rieron tenuemente.

— Mucho gusto –dijo con alegría y con un tono más alto de lo normal. – Me llamo Uzumaki Naruto, vengo desde Tokio, Japón, a estudiar a este colegio, un placer –y sonrió de una forma tan abierta que desconcertó hasta al mismo profesor.

— Hmm, etto, muy bien, seas bienvenido a clases Naruto, ahora hay que buscarte un sitio –el maestro repaso la lista. – Ah, bien, puedes sentarte detrás de la Srita. Haruno –dijo Iruka.

Sakura alzó la mano para que supiese quien era.

— ¿Eh? –Naruto miro a la niña, y como si por arte de magia fuese, se puso rojo como tomate. – Muy bien –y se dirigió detrás de la niña.

— ¡Bien! Acabado esto, empezaremos con las Matemáticas –el profesor Iruka empezó a escribir en el pizarrón mientras los niños sacaban los útiles para escribir.

— Oye… -Sakura sintió un toque en su hombro, fue ligero pero perceptible, volvió el rostro hacía atrás, encontrándose con la mirada embelesada de aquel niño de ojos azul cielo.

— ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto ella, mirándole mal. No le agradaba que la molestasen cuando miraba a Sasuke-kun.

— Etto –el niño se rasco la mejilla, nervioso. — ¿Co… como te llamas? –pregunto, sin mirarle directamente.

— Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura –respondió de mala gana, podría haber optado por no responder pero por algo le daban educación, ¿no?

— Es un nombre muy bonito –le sonrió ampliamente, sin preocupaciones, era la primera vez que ella veía una sonrisa tan amplia y sincera –, creo que no debo presentarme, ¿o si? –preguntó ahora, algo avergonzado.

— No –ella lo miro entre divertida y molesta. – Te llamas Uzumaki Naruto y vienes de Tokio, Japón, –dijo ella, con aires de autosuficiencia.

— Ah, con que escuchaste lo que dije –dijo él, con una mano tras su cabeza, mientras sonreía.

— Ejem –una tosecilla de molestia los sorprendió a ambos –, me parece muy bien que estén entablando amistad, pero, ¡¿no podrían esperar al receso? –esto último el profesor Iruka casi lo grito, al tiempo le salieron varias gotas de sudor. Mientras que la clase miraba sorprendida a Haruno Sakura, ¿ella, hablando con el nuevo?

— Lo siento mucho, profesor Iruka –se disculpo Sakura, apenada.

— Bien, ¿y usted jovencito? –Iruka miró a Naruto de la manera más horripilante que se le ocurrió.

— Si cree que con esa cara me asusta, debe creer que soy un niño cualquiera –Naruto enarco una ceja –que yo sepa, hablar no es un delito, –el niño apoyo su rostro en la palma de su mano derecha, su codo estaba apoyado en el pupitre.

Los alumnos se cubrieron los oídos, esperando la bronca que se le venía encima al nuevo. Y esta no se hizo esperar.

-¡Uzumaki Naruto! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a hablarle así a tu mayor? –le grito tan cerca, que a los pocos segundos Naruto se quitaba los rastros de saliva en su rostro.

— ¡A mí nadie me grita de esa forma! – El niño se había subido en su pupitre y estaba más o menos a la altura de su maestro. — ¡Si quiere que le hable a voces, entonces así lo haré, mientras usted no lo haga conmigo, yo no lo haré con usted! – Respondió de igual manera, mirándolo con sus ojos entrecerrados. El niño la verdad tenía carácter.

— ¡Pero quién te crees! –Iruka lo había tomado por los hombros y lo sacaba hacia fuera. — ¡Castigado, a la dirección! –Iruka salió con aquel revoltoso niño que gritaba cosas como que lo dejasen en paz, que lo iba a morder y demás, hasta que los gritos se hicieron tan lejanos que se dejaron de escuchar.

— Pero que niño más problemático –dijo Sakura, sorprendida de que en un momento fuese lo más gentil del mundo y para otro una fiera.

— Ese chico nos meterá en problemas –por vez primera hablo el joven de ojos negros y cabellos del mismo color, tenía sus dedos entrelazados y miraba la pizarra, aburrido. –Sakura, ¿acabaste de copiar? –Le pregunto –, porque si no sabes que Iruka-san se molestara aún más –y volvió la vista al frente, indiferente.

— Si, Sasuke-kun –sonrió la niña, minutos después llegaba un agitado Iruka, estaba todo sudado y rojo, como si hubiese corrido una maratón.

— ¡Entregadme los resultados! –fue lo primero que dijo antes de caer desplomado en su asiento. – Ese niño será un problema, totalmente comprobado –suspiro el maestro, secándose el sudor con un pañuelo.

Los alumnos lentamente se pusieron en pie para poder entregarle sus cuadernos al maestro, pero algo los sobresalto a todos.

En la ventana de cristal reforzado había una bolsa, con la cara del niño nuevo dibujado en el, quien les sonreía de forma burlona desde aquel dibujo, el maestro se puso en pie y fue a tomar la bolsa, molestándose aún más, cuando abrió la ventana y jaló la bolsa, un enorme balde de agua le empapo desde arriba, furioso dirigió la vista a la bolsa donde decía "CAISTE, A MI NADIE ME DETIENE EN LA DIRECCION" y cuando escucho una estridente e infantil risa desde el árbol cercano a la ventana, se puso verde de rabia.

El chiquillo rubio reía con ganas desde las ramas del árbol. – Mientras este aquí, te haré la vida imposible, Iruka-sensei –el niño seguía riendo.

— ¡Naruto! –Iruka salió corriendo del aula mientras los alumnos miraban que el rubio, con rapidez y agilidad, bajaba del árbol y corría hacia la cancha de basketball a una velocidad increíble.

— Ese niño… –Sasuke miraba todo completamente aburrido – Nos buscara muchos problemas –y acto seguido, se sentó en su pupitre.

— Tienes razón, Sasuke-kun –dijo Sakura muy seria.

— ¡Yeah, un alborotador. Ya me volvía loca tanta tranquilidad! – Expresó la voz interna de Sakura, era la parte de sí que expresaba lo que realmente sentía.

Después de eso, Naruto nunca falto a clases, pero tampoco nunca falto alguna broma o alboroto que no llevase su nombre durante aquellos años, se volvieron amigos dos meses después de la llegada del rubio, porque él la defendió de un chico abusivo.

**-Dos Meses Después-**

Se escucho la campana que anunciaba el receso, el primero en salir, como siempre era aquel niño rubio alborotador.

— Tsk, siempre hace lo mismo, ¿no se cansa nunca? –Sasuke Uchiha, salía con calma y elegancia propias de él, mientras a su lado, Sakura le miraba embobada.

— Tienes razón –asintió ella, mientras su "Inner" decía que Naruto era un genio con las bromas.

— Sakura –le llamo Sasuke –, debo ir con el director un momento, esperame en el lugar de siempre –y el niño Uchiha doblo en un pasillo a la derecha, separándose de la ojiverde.

— Ahh~, Sasuke-kun siempre tan responsable –se decía a sí misma, sonriendo sonrojada, mientras caminaba hacía los bancos que se encontraban en el parque dentro del recinto escolar. Cuando tomo asiento, se dispuso a comer la merienda pero una enorme sombra sobre ella, impidió que hiciese nada.

— Vaya, vaya, pero si es Haruno –un niño de algunos nueve años, con el cabello castaño y una extraña pintura en su rostro de color morado, le miraba con malicia.

— ¿Eh? –la niña levanto el rostro, asustada, aquel joven era Sabaku no Kankuro, cursaba casi tres años mas que ella (_ellos estan en 5to y el en 7mo_) era un niño alto y abusivo, siempre quería la merienda de los demás niños, a pesar de que él llevaba su merienda.

— Ka…Kankuro –tartamudeó Sakura, asustada.

— Veo que hoy no tienes a tu sabueso Uchiha –sonrió maléficamente –veamos, lo pediré con delicadeza, dame la merienda –su sonrisa se ensancho más, si eso es posible.

— No –dijo con voz ahogada la niña.

— ¿No, has dicho? –El rostro de Kankuro adquirió una seriedad peligrosa. — ¿Me forzaras? –Se acercó tanto a ella que podía notar las diferentes tonalidades de verde en los ojos de la niña. –Bien, si eso quieres –levanto su puño en alto y tiro al piso el _Obento_, que cayó con estruendo.

Sakura lo miro con los ojos vidriosos pero no lloro.

— ¿Y que piensas hacer ahora? ¿Llorar? –rió Kankuro.

— ¡Oye, tú! –una voz vino a sus espaldas, sonaba molesta, muy molesta, cuando Kankuro se volvió y miro hacía abajo, rió aun más alto.

— ¿Este es tu nuevo defensor? –Kankuro miro al niño. – Al menos Uchiha era más alto y daba la talla.

— ¡Cierra la boca, abusivo! –Naruto le miro con ojos chispeantes. – Discúlpate con Sakura-chan –dijo con voz grave.

— Ooh –dijo con falso miedo –, debo disculparme con Sakura-chan o el Sr. Me dará una paliza –dijo con voz fingidamente acongojada. — ¿Y qué si no lo hago, enano? –su voz sono más fuerte y agresiva esta vez.

— Naruto, no te metas –dijo Sakura –, te puede lastimar.

— Qué va, un fanfarrón como él no me intimida, las he tenido peores –dicho esto, se abalanzo hacía Kankuro, encestándole un puñetazo en la boca del estomago, luego de la nada saco un palo de madera y le empezó a pegar en plena cabeza.

— Ayy, uyy, niño salvaje, aayy, ¡déjame! ¡Que me dejes he dicho! –decía Kankuro tratando de quitarse de encima a aquel ser que no parecía humano cuando pegaba.

— Uzumaki Naruto-kun –una voz sumamente serena vino de sus espaldas. — ¿Se puede saber que hace pegándole a Kankuro-kun?

El director del colegio le miraba, paciente, a su lado Uchiha Sasuke miraba extrañado la escena.

— Sr. Director este salvaje –empezó Kankuro –, empezó a pegarme sin ninguna razón y yo como mayor que él no he querido pegarle, es más, vine porque trato de pegarle a Haruno-chan –Kankuro tenía el rostro más lastimero, de esos que te dan pena y no puedes negarles nada.

— ¡¿Qué? –Naruto lo miro, incrédulo. – Director, no le crea, la verdad es que las cosas son a la inversa, él fue quien vino a molestar a Sakura-chan y yo fui que…

— Kankuro-kun no tiene motivos para mentirme, es un buen alumno no como usted que solo se la pasa haciendo travesuras –el director le miraba, ahora molesto –Srita. Haruno, vaya con Sasuke-kun y díganle a Sarah que les de un Obento, Uzumaki-kun venga conmigo, llamare a sus padres inmediatamente.

Naruto al ver que la niña de cabellos rosados no pensaba abrir a boca, y que el abusivo tenía todas a su favor, decidió mejor explicárselo a sus padres cuando llegasen y abatido, se marcho siguiendo al director, Baki-san.

— Pobre niño, será expulsado –rió Kankuro –, aunque me pego duro, la próxima vez Sakura-chan –dijo haciendo énfasis en esas palabras. – Me encargare de llevarme tu Obento –y se marcho de allí, feliz.

— ¿Sakura? –Uchiha Sasuke miraba a su amiga, que estaba sumamente callada, temía que se hubiese quedado frustrada. — ¿Qué paso en verdad? –pregunto, muy serio.

— Yo… -Sakura negó con su cabeza, como sacando cosas imposibles de ella. – Lo que paso es que… -pero se acallo enseguida, su mano derecha, que se supone debía tocar el banco tibio en el cual estaba sentada, toco algo de forma irregular, cuando bajo la vista, se encontró con una caja envuelta en papel azul, arriba en letra fina y curva decía:

"_Obento de Naruto-kun"_

**PD:** _"Recuerda esperar a Jiraiya a la salida, no puedo ir yo, mamá."_

— ¡Sasuke-kun, debemos detener al director! –dijo ella, poniéndose de pie de un salto.

— ¡Oe, Sakura! –Sasuke corrió tras ella. — ¿Ahora que pasa?

— Naruto me defendía de Kankuro –Sakura corría a más no poder. – Kankuro tiro mi Obento y no sé de donde salió Naruto y le empezó a pegar por lo que me hizo, y encima me dejo su Obento a mí –ella señalo la cajita que llevaba entre sus manos.

— Ya veo –dijo Sasuke. — ¿Y porque no dijiste nada cuando el director estaba?

— Porque estaba en shock, Sasuke-kun –dijo, como si eso fuera lo más evidente del mundo.

— Hn –fue su seca respuesta –_"Para ser mucho mas bajo de tamaño que nosotros, le pego muy duro a Kankuro… Tsk, ¿qué come? ¿Piedras de desayuno?" _–se preguntaba recordando como Kankuro tenía un chichón en la frente.

Minutos después llegaron a la oficina del director.

— Sarah –dijo agitada Sakura –, necesito hablar con el director.

— Hola Sakura, Sasuke, ahora el director habla con los padres de ese niño revoltoso, no tiene remedio –cuando la tal Sarah se fijo, solo estaba Sasuke, que señalo con la cabeza la puerta de las oficinas.

Sasuke camino hacía la oficina del y entro, allí habían cuatro personas, cinco contándose así mismo, el director, el rubio, una mujer rubia y Sakura, Sasuke estaba de pie en el marco de la puerta.

— Lo siento mucho, Sr. Director, pero ellos… -Sarah se cortó abruptamente.

— No importa, Sarah, ¿qué era tan importante Srita. Haruno? –Le pregunto a la niña.

— Na…Naruto me estaba defendiendo, Baki-sensei –dijo la chica. – Kankuro le ha mentido, no le he dicho antes, porque estaba sorprendida de que Naruto me defendiese –mientras hablaba se acercaba a Naruto, que estaba sentado muy recto en una silla, a su lado la mujer de cabellos rubios y ojos color miel, miraba al chico. – Gracias, Naruto por defenderme de Kankuro –y le puso en sus manos la cajita envuelto en el pañuelo azul.

— Sa…Sakura-chan –Naruto se sonrojo hasta la punta del cabello. – No te preocupes, ese cara pintada tiro tu Obento, además yo desayune en casa, no tengo hambre, en verdad –dijo él, apenado, pero su estomago fue mas traicionero y rugió pidiendo de comer.

— Creo que le debe una disculpa a mi hijo, Sr. Baki –la mujer de rubios cabellos y ojos miel, miraba fieramente al director.

— Yo… Le he juzgado por acciones anteriores Naruto, mis más sinceras disculpas –dijo Baki –Sarah busque a Sabaku no Kankuro será castigado por mentiroso y abusivo, pueden marcharse –finalizo él, mientras Naruto y la mujer de cabellos rubios se ponían en pie.

— Al final, la verdad siempre prevalece –dijo Naruto saliendo junto a la mujer.

— Si… pero el director a pesar de todo me llamo sin saber bien los hechos, fue una suerte que yo estuviera cerca –dijo la mujer –, estoy orgullosa de ti, Naruto –la mujer se puso más o menos a la altura del niño y beso su frente.

— Mamá –Naruto se había vuelto a sonrojar mientras sonreía.

— Eres mi hijo después de todo, eres valiente y bueno… Nos veremos a la salida, Jiraiya vendrá por ti –le sonrió al ver que el medio se entristecía –preparare Ramen de cena.

— ¡Genial ¡Eres la mejor! –y se abalanzo sobre la mujer.

— Bien, me tengo que ir ahora, sigue haciendo lo bueno y por favor, no hagas tantas travesuras chiquillo –acto seguido le dio un suave coscorrón en la cabeza, a modo juguetón –, tus amigos te esperan, hasta luego –y se marchó.

— Alá se esta acabando el receso y debo comer algo –Naruto tocaba el pomo de la puerta de aquella oficina, pero antes de salir, unos dedos tocaron su hombro. — ¿Eh? –miro extrañado a aquel chico, Uchiha Sasuke.

— Tienes hambre, ¿no? –el chico lo miro sonrojado.

— Si –dijo seriamente Naruto, entrecerrando los ojos.

— Pues… -pero Sasuke fue cortado por Sakura.

-Compartamos el Obento –dijo ella sonriente.

— ¿Eh? ¿Compartir? –Naruto estaba sorprendido.

— Si bueno y aparte de eso… -Sasuke miraba al suelo –, tienes mi amistad y gratitud por proteger a Sakura.

— Yo… -Naruto no sabia que decir.

— Y también la mía –Sakura le sonrió haciendo que se sonrojara.

— Eso quiere decir que… ustedes… y yo… Nosotros somos… -tartamudeaba Naruto.

— Si… –Sasuke se rasco la mejilla, nervioso.

— Somos amigos, Naruto –ella volvio a sonreír y él volvió a sonrojarse.

— Amigos –susurro él. – Son… ustedes son mis primeros amigos…Amigos –y los tres se sonrieron con complicidad, porque ahora eran amigos y a pesar de todo, lo serían hasta el final de sus días…

Amigos…

**-FlashBack Ends-**

La verdad es que Naruto siempre fue un joven alborotador entre las chicas después de mayor y en las travesuras.

Se puso en pie y se acerco a la repisa de la chimenea de la sala, allí había una foto en la cual se veían Sasuke y Naruto, cada uno pasándole el brazo al otro por encima de los hombros, con sus cabellos cortos al estilo militar, Naruto llevaba una camiseta sin mangas de color verde igual que Sasuke, esa foto fue tomada dos días antes de que ellos regresasen del servicio militar obligatorio para con el país.

Naruto sonreía de oreja a oreja mientras Sasuke dedicaba una media sonrisa a la cámara, toco la foto, cuando ellos se aparecieron en su casa dos días antes de lo previsto, no pudo hacer más nada que abrazarlos y llorar de felicidad, cuando le avisaron lo del servicio se puso histérica, aunque ella también lo hizo como enfermera suplente y no tuvo que cortarse el cabello como ellos y duro menos en la milicia.

Aún recordaba la impresión al encontrarlos en su puerta, y la sorpresa de los cambios. Sasuke seguía igual de alto a como lo recordaba, sus ojos negros la miraban con una sonrisa que sus labios querían ocultar, tenía un tenue rasguño en su mejilla izquierda.

En cambio, Naruto, tenía una bandita en el puente de la nariz, un rasguño en su mejilla derecha y cuando le devolvió el abrazo se fijo en que llevaba un vendaje en la muñeca a pesar de que llevaba una camisa de mangas largas.

Naruto y Sasuke, rivales eternos, amigos hasta el fin, muchas veces se pregunto como podía ser amiga de dos personas tan diferentes entre sí.

Dejo de tocar la foto y se dirigió a las escaleras y subió hasta su habitación, cuando llego se despojo de sus ropas y se ató su largo cabello en un moño con un pasador y entro al baño, mientras abría el grifo de la ducha y el agua fría chocaba contra su piel blanca y tibia por el calor corporal, no pudo evitar pensar que si Naruto hubiese seguido vivo, tal vez… Después de "_aquello_" no se sintió igual con él, su corazón latía desaforado cada vez que le veía…

Un beso… Basto un sólo beso para que ella se sintiese así de nerviosa con él… Un beso que le hizo ver de formas distintas a aquel chico alborotador… Un beso que lo clavó en lo más profundo de su corazón…

**-FlashBack-**

— No puede ser… -decía Sakura mientras le castañeaban los dientes a causa del frío de Boston, caminaba por la acera para llegar a su casa –, maldito frío, por eso prefiero vivir en Miami –decía mientras se detenía frente a los portones que resguardaban su casa.

— ¿Hablando sola otra vez, Sakura-chan? –Una voz provino de sus espaldas, dándole un susto de muerte, no pudo evitar soltar un puñetazo que choco con el aire.

— ¿Qué demo…? ¡Naruto! –dijo ella a modo de reprimenda, al ver al rubio a su lado, riéndose.

— Sakura-chan te estás volviendo loca, no debes hablar sola y deberías fijarte más por donde caminas, se te puede caer algo –dicho esto le tendió un pañuelo de color rosa pálido. El rubio que había crecido más en ese ultimo año, su piel a pesar del condenado frío, seguía siendo bronceada y sus ojos azules en la penumbra brillaban como dos zafiros.

— Yo… -ella infló las mejillas. –Gracias –y se lo arrebato de las manos.

— No hay de qué –sonrió el como siempre –, te acompaño hasta adentro –dijo, mientras insertaba la clave en el pequeño aparato junto a las puertas.

— No recuerdo haberte dado nunca este código –ella le miro extrañada, mientras uno de los portones se abría lo suficiente para dejarles pasar.

— Pero por algo estuve en la milicia todo un año, ¿no? Además tu padre me la dio por si quería pasar la noche aquí algún día… Si mal no recuerdo, estás sola en la casa hasta dentro de un par de días, ¿no es así? –él hablaba mirando al frente, ni por asomo la miraba de frente.

— Si, así es, aunque si por mi fuese, ahora mismo estaría en Miami pero no, papá quería que me quedara aquí y no tengo la más mínima idea del por qué –dijo ella, con tono de enfado.

— Alégrate, mañana llega Sasuke y podrás verlo, admirarlo y demás –sonrió con una sonrisa algo fingida, pero ella no lo notó. Por varios minutos reino el silencio entre ambos, mientras caminaban por el camino que era bordeado por un enorme jardín, Naruto por hacer algo, se acomodo mejor su abrigo azul sobre su cuello, acto percibido por la joven, él estaba nervioso, siempre hacía algo parecido cuando lo estaba.

— Naruto, ¿qué haces por aquí, por cierto? –ambos subieron la escalinata de piedra que guiaba hasta la enorme puerta de roble, Sakura buscaba la llave en sus bolsillos mientras Naruto se recostaba en una de las columnas que flaqueaban el porche.

— Mamá me mando a comprar algunas cosas, como la tienda estaba cerrada la llame y le dije que vendría por aquí a ver si estabas para invitarte a cenar en casa ya que sabía que estarías sola –la acompaño dentro de la casa, Naruto estaba actuando muy raro, muy calmado.

— ¿Seguro que es eso? –preguntó ella, mirándolo sobre su hombro, él estaba de pie medio a medio en el vestíbulo y ella se dejo caer en un sofá que por ahí había.

— ¿Eh? –dijo él sin mirarle. — ¡Por supuesto que solo es eso Sakura-chan! – Exclamo. — ¿Y bien? –dijo, mientras dejaba su abrigo en el espaldar de otro sofá que quedaba frente al de Sakura.

— ¿Y bien, qué? –dijo ella a su vez.

Naruto solo respiro hondo, bastante hondo y se dirigió a la cocina a tomar agua, había corrido algunos kilómetros para llegar allí.

— Naruto… -le llamo exasperada Sakura desde la sala. – Sabes que detesto que me dejen con las palabras a medias.

— Si –dijo mientras salía con una botella de agua y tomaba un poco –, por supuesto que lo sé, Saku-chan –sonrió él –, pero es divertido verte ponerte roja de rabia –y volvio a tomar un sorbo de agua.

— ¡Tú…! –Sakura lo miro, fulminándolo con la mirada. – Por cierto –ella reparo en algo de Naruto. – Ese jersey… -ella lo miro, incrédula.

— Si… -suspiro él –, es el mismo que me regalaste hace poco y que no me quedaba, parece que ya se achico o yo decidí crecer, no lo sé la verdad –la miraba entrecerrando los ojos a través de las cortinas que cubrían las ventanas.

— Estás bromeando, ¿no? –ella se puso en pie y se acerco a él, examinándolo, dando vueltas a su alrededor mientras enarcaba una ceja. – Así que es cierto que creciste un montón.

— Sakura-chan, eso es evidente porque te llevo media cabeza ahora y antes me llevabas como tres y algo –rió, tapando la botella, en su cuello relucía un collar que le había regalado su madre al cumplir los doce, era un pedazo de cristal tallado de un color aguamarina muy bonito.

Era la primera vez que Sakura le veía el collar fuera de la ropa, si en verdad lo pensaba, ella solo lo había visto como tres veces, y eso era mucho.

— Sa…Sakura-chan –la voz de Naruto entro con suavidad en su mente. ¿Por qué demonios se escuchaba tan cerca y suave a la vez? Su tono había adquirido un tono ronco y cuando levanto el rostro, se quedo de piedra.

Sus ojos chocaban directamente con el cuello de Naruto, si subía un poco mas los ojos se encontraba con su mandíbula, más arriba su barbilla, luego los finos labios, las mejillas, la nariz fina, luego sus ojos que se mostraban oscuros, sus cejas que delineaban perfectamente sus ojos, nunca en todo el tiempo que se conocían, habían estado tan cerca.

— Yo… -sintió un rubor subirle a las mejillas, nunca había tenido a Naruto tan cerca de esa forma y eso la ponía nerviosa.

— Si… soltases la cadena yo… -él se corto abruptamente y desvió la mirada a la ventana pero casi de inmediato la volvio a mirar como si pensara en algo tremendamente difícil.

— ¿Tú que? –pregunto ella, sabía que estaba nervioso, lo notaba bajo su palma derecha que se encontraba apoyada en el corazón del joven, le latía a mil.

— Sakura –susurró, con voz profunda –, si no me dejas ya, haré algo de lo que te podrías arrepentir después.

— ¿Ah, si? –era la primera vez que escuchaba de sus labios su nombre si el apelativo cariñoso, también la primera vez que su corazón latía a tal velocidad al sentirlo tan cerca, también era la primera vez que deseaba sentirlo más cerca aún.

— Sakura-chan –casi suplico él –, no me obligues… No me tientes –suspiro mientras sus ojos le miraban a los suyos, luego se detuvieron en sus labios y volvió a ascender a sus ojos lentamente. – Si no te apartas ahora te voy a besar, lo juro por la sangre que corre en mis venas –soltó de golpe.

— ¿Y? –ella solo se acerco más a él. — ¿Eso seria malo? –sus labios rozaron la mandíbula de él, y su aliento tan cerca produjo cosquillas en el chico.

— Tú lo pediste –con su mano izquierda rodeó la cintura de Sakura, mientras con la derecha la sujetaba por el cuello pegándola más a sí, sus labios fueron suaves sobre los de ella, rozó tenuemente y luego con suma delicadeza, mordió su labio inferior. Sakura solo pudo aferrarse a su pecho, porque las piernas le flaqueaban.

Sin más él entreabrió los labios de ella, invadiéndola, con su lengua jugueteó sensualmente con la de ella, delineo sus labios con los suyos y sin previo aviso, profundizo más el beso, le besaba como si la vida le dependiera de ello.

Ella entrelazo sus manos detrás del cuello de él, su mano izquierda se cerro entre los cabellos rubios de su nuca, acercándolo más a ella; él se separo de sus labios para descender a su cuello mientras la estrechaba más, ella estaba como ida, vendida, no podía hacer nada contra aquello que estaba sintiendo, los labios de él eran embriagantes como la más fuerte de las bebidas, por más que intentase separase, no podía.

Sus cuerpos estaban tan pegados que ella sentía cada músculo de su tórax, sentía el pecho duro chocar contra sus senos, su abdomen contra el suyo propio, sintió las manos de él subir por su espalda, sus labios se habían unido de nuevo a los de ella, deleitándose con los pequeños suspiros que arrancaba de ella, mordisqueó por última vez sus labios, para separarse por necesidad de oxigeno en el cerebro.

Se miraron a los ojos, ambos respiraban como si acabasen de correr la mayor maratón de sus vidas, ella tenía las mejillas sonrojadas y los ojos brillantes, él tenía el mismo aspecto que ella, sólo que más despeinado.

— Naruto… yo… –consiguió balbucear ella, cuando recupero el aliento.

— Me tengo que ir –dijo el chico de repente. – Esto… yo no… Olvídalo, nos veremos mañana en el aeropuerto para recibir a Sasuke, yo, –el se había colocado su abrigo y se guardaba la cadena por dentro de su jersey negro de cuello alto –, que descanses –caminaba de espaldas mientras tenía su abrigo en la mano.

— Naruto, tú, pero… –se quedo a medias, Naruto había salido como alma que lleva al diablo, lo vio correr hasta los portones, salir, insertar la clave otra vez, mirarla a través de las rejas y salir corriendo a quién sabe donde.

— ¿Qué demonios ha pasado? –Se preguntó, mientras se desplomaba en el sofá. — ¿Por qué lo he tentado, maldición?

A pesar del apuro del rubio y de que aún no se creía lo que había pasado, sin querer se llevo los dedos a los labios, no cabía duda, su amigo era todo un hombre que besaba como el mismísimo pecado.

Ya no sabia que pensar… Ya no sabía que sentir… Un beso desequilibro su mundo en un instante.

**-FlashBack Ends-**

— ¡Dios, fue sólo un beso! –se dijo la mujer mientras entraba a su habitación con una bata para después del baño.

Se sentó en su cama mientras encendía la televisión, puso el canal de videos musicales mientras buscaba su bata de dormir, pero antes de seguir con su tarea, timbró el teléfono.

— ¿Quién será a estas horas? – Se dijo mientras contestaba el teléfono que estaba en su mesita de noche. – Buenas, habla Sakura.

— ¡Sakura! Dios que suerte que te encontré en casa –una voz femenina y sumamente alterada hablaba desde el otro lado de la línea.

— ¿Eh? Ino, ¿qué sucede? –dijo Sakura mientras se sentaba en su cama, era extraño que Ino la llamase en tal estado.

— ¡No te lo vas a creer! –exclamó la otra.

— ¿Qué no me voy a creer? –Sakura estaba empezando a preocuparse.

— He recibido un correo –Respondió Ino, con total simplicidad.

— ¡¿Qué? –A Sakura casi se le cae el teléfono de la impresión. — ¡¿Me estás llamando porque recibiste un correo electrónico? –Sakura no podía creerlo.

— ¡No es solo un correo electrónico! –Ino respiro hondo –, revisa tu correo, debe de haberte llegado un mensaje en el que dice que… ¡Naruto esta vivo!

— ¿Qué? No Ino, estás bromeando, deja de decir sandeces –Sakura se molesto más por la broma tan pesada de su "amiga."

— ¡Maldición, no bromearía con eso! ¡Revisa tu maldito correo! Además, ¡incluye imágenes! No lo podía creer hasta que lo he leído unas diez veces, al menos –decía Ino, súper rápido.

— Ino, puede ser alguna broma de un conocido, las imágenes pueden ser viejas y es lo más probable –Sakura fruncía el ceño, mientras encendía su laptop –, es ridículo, si él estuviese vivo estaría aquí, con nosotros –susurró.

— Sakura, las imágenes son súper recientes, ¡te lo juro! –Ino estaba exasperándose de verdad.

— Ya, ya, estoy viendo mi correo –suspiro Sakura, esto acabaría pronto, vería las imágenes viejas y se lo repetiría a Ino, a veces con la emoción ella no distinguía una cosa de otra.

Abrió su correo en el cual tenía cinco mensajes, dos de Sasuke, uno de sus padres, una invitación a una fiesta y una que no tenía remitente, suponiendo que era ese, lo abrió.

El mensaje se abrió mientras Ino se mantenía callada al otro lado de la línea, esperando, ansiosa. El mensaje tampoco tenía remitente dentro, solo decía que el asunto del mensaje era: "increíble pero vivo."

Más abajo se leía parte de la vida de Naruto en la milicia, cosas que ella ya sabía, nada nuevo, cuando llego al final, eso sí le llamo la atención. Habían unas imágenes de lo que ella suponía era un Naruto adulto, el mensaje decía:

"_Para terminar de rematar se ha sabido que el joven Uzumaki, que fue dado muerto desde hace años, estaba trabajando bajo las ordenes de la CIA de incógnito, el agente aparentemente se ha retirado del oficio y se sabe que llegara al país (USA) dentro de dos días contando. El Aeropuerto John F. Kennedy será el honrado en recibirle, llegara estimado a las diez de la mañana, en el lugar en donde espero encontrarle para hacerle un par de preguntas, este humilde servidor, se despide_…"

Abajo se adjuntaban tres imágenes de Naruto, en una vestia un uniforme militar de color negro, estaba parado con rectitud y a su lado había varios hombres vestidos como él, debajo de la imagen decía "**Grupo Elite Especial Secreto**". En la otra se veía a Naruto vestido con una camisa blanca y un pantalón de tela negro, a su lado había un hombre que poseía el rango de General de Estado, llevaba la insignia y uniforme, abajo decía "**General del E. Junto a Uzumaki**"

Y en la última se veía solo su rostro; sus labios apenas estaban curvados en una sonrisa, sus ojos a pesar de ello, eran cálidos y esas marcas seguían allí, aunque notó que tenía una levísima herida cerca del ojo.

— Maldita seas Sakura, di algo –explotó Ino, harta y tensa de tanto silencio.

— Yo… ¿Y que demonios quieres que te diga? –dijo a su vez Sakura, todavía incrédula.

— Te lo dije, ¡esto es de locos! –Dijo Ino –, te dejo que quieren usar el teléfono, tratare de llamar más tarde para saber tus conclusiones –y colgó.

Pero a Sakura le dio igual, se quedo quince minutos más con el teléfono pegado al oído, leyendo, leyendo y releyendo otra vez aquel mensaje, una cosa la tenía clara: tenía que comprobar con sus ojos que aquel hombre era Naruto, también quería saber quien era aquel que había obtenido tanta información y se la había enviado, si no calculaba mal la fecha, al día siguiente sería la llegada de "Naruto", si aquello era cierto, recibiría una buena zarza de puños por su parte, si no era así…

Aunque esperaba de todo corazón que fuese él, miro nuevamente las fotografías y decidió no hacerse a la idea, había muchas personas parecidas a Naruto, podrían haberlo confundido… Aunque aún se encontraba en shock, sabía en lo más profundo de su corazón que aquel hombre era él, aunque le costase admitirlo en voz alta. La pregunta era...

¿Por qué tanto silencio y fingir una muerte que no se realizó y que causo tanto daño en muchos corazones?

No lo sabía, pero pensaba preguntárselo… Sasuke, tenía que llamar a Sasuke y decírselo, marco rápidamente el número de la casa de su amigo donde contestaron al segundo timbrazo.

— Sasuke habla –su voz sono fría, cortante, controlada, también él había recibido el mensaje.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿qué vamos a hacer? –fue la pregunta de Sakura, al notar el dominio en la voz de su amigo.

— ¿Tu también?

— Si, yo también… –respondió ella, controlando el nerviosismo y el grito que quería salir de su garganta, queriendo ahogar su voz.

**-Continuara-**

¡Dios! Para ser el primer capitulo está algo "largo" pero en fin, aquí esta, listo para ser leído y criticado y/o alabado. Una re-edición que ya se merecía, con texto corregido y modificado ligeramente, algunas cosas debían de ser cambiadas (_como esos textos en mayúsculas, de los cuales únicamente deje uno así, en honor a su creación._) Sinceramente espero que la re-edición y modificación valgan la pena u.u, espero críticas constructivas y demás comentarios, nada de bombas fétidas, que con los hermanos Weasley me basta y me sobra xDD.

**Creado el 21/01/2007; Modificado el 23/10/10 a las 4:46:38 am…**

¡Ja ne!


	2. Amistad – Encuentros Lucha

**Naruto**

**By**

**Dark-Online**

**By Always Mine**

--------------------------------------

**Capitulo 2: Amistad – Encuentros - Lucha**

--------------------------------------

**Nota**: Cambios de escena son º-º-º (si solo tres esta mejor que ir en ----) Y **-º-º-** son los inicios y finales de Flashbacks (Ha ver si voy dejando una manía de escribirlos).

-**_Todos… -_ **Letras en negritas y curvadas en la conversación de los recuerdos (o Flashback)

**-Todo ocurrio…** -Y en negrita sin cursiva son los acontecimientos que pasan.

Ej: **El frio aire invernal le calaba los huesos **–pero esto solo ocurrirá cuando son recuerdos ¿vale? (espero no confundirlos con esto) :s

**----------Resumen Del Capitulo Anterior----------**

**_Se vieron antiguos recuerdos desde el punto de vista de Haruno Sakura, mas tarde recibió una llamada de una de sus mejores amigas Yamanaka Ino, asegurándole que había recibido un mensaje en el cual afirmaban que Uzumaki Naruto, amigo de la infancia de la joven y de Uchiha Sasuke seguía con vida, ella por igual lo recibió, luego de leer aquel mensaje llamo a su otro mejor amigo Uchiha Sasuke quien también recibió aquel mensaje de remitente desconocido, ahora ellos irán a la confirmación de la llegada de "aquel" que es supuestamente "Naruto" ¿será el en verdad o fue una broma pesada de algún conocido? Descubridlo en este nuevo capitulo._**

**----------Fin del Resumen----------**

Era el susodicho día, la llegada de aquel hombre se realizaría ese día dentro de tres horas, no podía creer algo tan ridículo pero a pesar de todo así era, desde la noche anterior en la que hablo con su amiga de infancia Haruno Sakura, no se lo pudo sacar de la mente. Las imágenes de su amigo ya crecido no se salían de su mente a causa del nerviosismo tuvo que ir a buscar a Sakura, quien en aquellos momentos dormía un poco mas de la cuenta.

Sabia que debía de despertarla dentro de un rato, debían bañarse y vestirse para ir al condenado aeropuerto pero como ella se durmió tarde la dejo. La figura alta de Uchiha Sasuke se encontraba sentado en un sillón de espaldar recto, sus brazos descansaban en los reposabrazos y su pie derecho estaba sobre el izquierdo, el apenas si había dormido algo, el papeleo de la compañía era uno de los motivos por los cuales no durmió el otro había sido aquel condenado mensaje.

Uzumaki Naruto, su eterno rival y su mejor amigo hasta el fin de los días… ¿Cómo podía ser posible que se mantuviese vivo durante aquellos años sin decirle a nadie? Aquel rubio que vivió siempre a su "sombra" y que fue siempre un "busca problemas y alborotador" sin contar que estaba completamente "enamorado" de Sakura… No pudo fingir su muerte ¡Jamás! Nunca causaría un dolor tan grande adrede después de todo lo que paso en su vida.

Rió para sus adentros, Sakura y el siempre fueron amigos, desde que nacieron, pero cuando conoció a Naruto supo lo que era tener un amigo del genero masculino de verdad, supo lo que era amistad, una risa sin preocupaciones, y vivir sin importarle lo que dijesen los demás, su amigo siempre fue su parte contradictoria si el decía si, el replicaba que no, si el decía vamos, el replicaba quedémonos… Luz y Sombra, siempre se dijo a si mismo que eran eso Luz y Sombra, la mitad que complementaba al otro (en el sentido de amigos, aquí nada de yaoi) Se puso en pie y se acerco a la ventana. Le costaba creerlo, aquel niño… Su amigo… No podía haberles hecho aquello.

Aunque pensándolo bien la ultima vez que se vieron…

**-º-º-**

**La casa alejada del bullicio de la ciudad era bella… A pesar de que casi nadie pasaba tiempo en ella, por algún motivo desconocido para muchos, esa casa vivía siempre mantenida, su belleza estructural y natural eran algo de que hablar por aquel lugar, la casa era de dos plantas, pintada de color blanco y azul, una casa victoriana, donde uno de los niños mas alborotadores vivió, durante quince años.**

**La casa se veía solitaria y vacía… No había bullicio porque los vecinos vivían a casi veinte kilómetros de allí, había un balancín bajo una enorme haya, que daba sombra y fresco a la vez, la vivienda estaba cercada y cuando veías mas allá, veías pastar a los caballos salvajes que por allí deambulaban.**

**Los únicos indicios de que en aquella casa habían personas eran un jeep y una motocicleta ninja, el jeep de color platino y la moto de color azul con blanco, estaban a la sombra de un enorme árbol.**

**En el porche trasero de la casa había dos hombres, de una altura parecida, pero hasta ahí nada más el parentesco, uno era de cabellos rubios y disparados hacia arriba, de ojos azul cielo y unas divertidas marcas negras a ambos lados de su rostro, parecían bigotes.**

**El otro tenia el cabello negro y corto a la altura de los hombros, unos mechones caían sin descuido sobre su fino rostro dándole mas elegancia y belleza si eso se podía, sus ojos eran del mismo color que sus cabellos, el tenia la piel algo pálida, a diferencia del rubio que era bronceado.**

**Ambos eran sumamente altos y fornidos, pero sin exagerar, si se podía poner en alguna categoría eran más bien fibrosos.**

**El hombre de cabellos rubios miraba hacia el frente… Sin mirar nada en específico, mientras que el de cabellos negros guardaba silencio, esperando que el otro hablase.**

**_-¿Cómo crees que se tomara la noticia?_** **–el hombre de ojos azules le pregunto al pelinegro, quien reprimió un suspiro.**

**_-No le gustara… Ya debes de saberlo, no le gusto cuando hicimos el servicio militar, tampoco le gustara saber que piensas ascender los escalones de la milicia_** **–respondió, recostado de la pared de la casa** **_–pero de todas formas lo harás._**

**El rubio suspiro, agotado, a lo lejos se recorto en el horizonte la imagen de un jinete en un caballo de color dorado como el mismo sol. El rubio no pudo reprimir un suspiro.**

**_-No quiero que se enoje conmigo por ello_** **–el rubio se quedo mirando fijamente al jinete.**

**_-Seguro que se enoja cuando le digas, pero seguro que cuando se calme te apoya, ya sabes como es Sakura_** **–Uchiha Sasuke, miro a su melancólico amigo.**

**_-No quiero herirla… No quiero herirlos_** **–Uzumaki Naruto, volvio a suspirar cansinamente, sus cabellos rubios eran mecidos por el tenue viento. **

**_-La amas ¿no?_** **–Sasuke volvio la vista al horizonte.**

**_-Mas que nada en el mundo… Ella es la dueña de mí ser, pero ella siempre ha tenido ojitos de borrego para ti_****–Uzumaki no pudo reprimir una sonrisa al ver que su amigo se sonrojaba tenuemente.**

**_-¡¿Qué cosas dices¡Sakura y yo solo somos amigos!_** **–Sasuke se alarmo ante aquellas palabras, siempre supo el sentimiento que Sakura sentía por el, pero eso cambio con los años, lo que había entre ellos era amistad.**

**_-Ya, ya calmate no era para que te pusieras así_** **–rió Naruto** **_–Sasuke…_** **-su voz sono sumamente seria para su tono burlón y alegre de siempre. _-Cuídala por mi ¿si?_** **–Sus ojos se volvieron hacia la experta jinete que se acercaba a ellos** **_–prométemelo._**

**_-Eso no tienes ni que decirlo, aun así lo prometo pero ¿Por qué hablas como si no volverás?_** **–argumento mientras enarcaba una fina ceja negra.**

**_-No lo se_** **–sonrió, iluminando sus facciones** **_–pero me puedo ir mas tranquilo al saber tu promesa_** **–y sin decir mas, bajo las escaleras del porche para acercarse a la joven que se acercaba montada en el caballo dorado**.

**_-¿Viste que ya mejore?_** **–ella hablaba con melódica voz, sus cabellos rosados y algo cortos eran cubiertos por un Stetson de color café.**

**_-Pues…_-dijo serio _–no me fije mucho la verdad_** **–dijo bromista mientras tendía una mano para ayudarla a bajar del corcel.**

**_-¡Naruto!_****–Le reprocho ella cuando estuvo en el suelo dándole un golpecito en el hombro** **_-¡Eres un baka!_** **–y rió.**

**_-Tzh pero así gusto_** **–rió estruendosamente. Mientras Sakura le daba golpecitos por "no haberla visto"**

**Después de esto, tres días después Sakura supo de la decisión de su amigo de seguir con su carrera militar, como Uchiha y Uzumaki esperaron, su reacción fue de pura rabia es mas no les dirigió la palabra en dos días, al tercero entro en razón y apoyo a Naruto, al mes, Naruto se marcho y pasaron los años, veían a Naruto muy pocas veces, en los cumpleaños y en las festividades de Navidad, mas luego, no apareció en un año completo, mas tarde supieron de su muerte.**

**-º-º-**

¿Qué ocurría? Por mas que analizaba sus recuerdos no encontraba mas indicios que ese de que Naruto temía no volver, pero era justificado, los militares morían en servicio pero nunca vio a Naruto como un cobarde, el simplemente no era de esos.

Se puso en pie y se dirigió a su asiento giratorio junto a su escritorio y entrelazo sus largos dedos, buscando algo que le diese algún indicio sobre la muerte fingida de su amigo, unos leves toques lo sacaron de sus pensares.

-Adelante –por la puerta se asomo el rostro de Sakura, quien tenía cara de estar todavía medio adormilada.

-¿Ya… ya es hora? –se restregó los ojos tenuemente.

-Aun no, pero deberías irte alistando –Sasuke le miro y ella asintió, sin mas, ella salio de allí.

Ahogo un suspiro, le molestaba ver aquella expresión en el rostro de Sakura, como si estuviesen matándola lentamente. Sin mediar mas salio de su estudio, dirigiendose a su habitación a alistarse, de nada le servia seguir atormentándose, solo les quedaba obtener una respuesta cara a cara.

º-º-º

-La verdad es que nunca pensé que ese chico nos fuese a ser de utilidad –un hombre de estatura media, con unos ojos fríos y negros, resguardados por unos lentes de lectura, su cabello largo y blanco estaba atado en una cola de caballo, junto a el, un hombre de piel cetrina, con los ojos dorados oscuros y sus pupilas como rendijas, miraban distraídos el panorama delante de si.

-Calmate Kabuto –el hombre curvo sus finos labios en una sonrisa –después de todo, fue tu idea hacerlo pasar por muerto en su ausencia.

El hombre llamado Kabuto soltó un tenue bufido, nunca le agrado Uzumaki Naruto, el representaba todo lo que el detestaba, honor, justicia, ley, y eso solo eran tres de las cosas que mas odiaba, por eso nunca se hicieron amigos.

-Aunque de verdad pensé haberle matado –sus ojos negros se dirigieron hacia arriba –pero el muy maldito supo como actuar –hizo un chasquido con la lengua –pero después de todo, de nada le servirá porque Akatsuki se hará con el poder de este país.

-Te equivocas –el hombre de ojos dorados y rostro de serpiente miro el horizonte –Akatsuki se hará con el mundo… Y yo sere el pilar mayor sobre ellos.

-Tiene razón, Orochimaru-sama –Kabuto volvio su expresión mas fría si eso se puede –usted es a cabeza de esta organización, por ende también lo será del mundo, con su permiso he de retirarme –Kabuto giro sobre sus talones y se dirigió a un auto deportivo de color negro.

Salio de la allí pisando a fondo el acelerador, siempre aquel maldito niño, para Orochimaru-sama siempre era aquel niño primero, Uzumaki… Uzumaki Naruto… Tzh pensar en el le causaba arcadas, mejor se fijaba en el camino, quería llegar a pesar de todo, sano y salvo a la base subterránea militar.

Sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa, si todo salía como lo planeado, el pronto dejaría de ser un estorbo mas en su camino… Y vida.

º-º-º

Miro por la ventanilla, ya faltaba poco para el aterrizaje, solo deseaba no estar tan nervioso, no sabia porque pero se sentía mas que nervioso, inquieto, era extraño que todo el Equipo Elite se movilizara de golpe a un solo punto del mundo… Cuando todos habían estado haciendo misiones por separado, el al menos, había estado en Munich, investigando el origen de un extraño gas que estaba produciendo muertes masivas allá. El no era un hombre que desconfiase de sus instintos, puesto que estos nunca le habían fallado.

-Pasajeros por favor abrocharse los cinturones, estamos a cinco minutos de aterrizar –una voz algo cómica salía de los altavoces y justo sobre sus cabezas se encendieron las luces de "Abróchese el Cinturón"

Hizo un chasquido con los labios, no era que odiase volar pero estaba realmente preocupado, todos sus compañeros, incluso los que no habían estado en el país, como el, se encontraban allí. Sin motivo alguno, solo les dijeron "Marchad a Boston de inmediato, es una orden" sin oportunidades a preguntar porque… Sin oportunidad de objetar.

Sus ojos recorrieron aquel avión privado, mientras una voz algo gritona vino del asiento de atrás.

-¡Te digo que no me gusta, maldición! –no tuvo necesidad de quitarse el cinturón y ver quien se quejaba a mas no poder, Edward Elric, investigador científico en masa de aquel equipo estaba enojándose. Si mal no recordaba Edward, Ed para los amigos, era de baja estatura, de cabellos rubios como el sol y ojos dorados, alguna mención respecto a su estatura y era capaz de hacer detonar una bomba en el lugar menos pensado. ¿Qué habría dicho o hecho su hermano menor, Alphonse, para hacerlo enojar?

Desde un principio lo supo, ooh si, aquel era un viaje dirigido al desastre.

º-º-º

El tren de aterrizaje permitió que aquella maravilla de la tecnología aterrizase suavemente en la calle asfaltada, cuando la maquina dejo de moverse, no fueron pocos los que respiraron aliviados.

-Tzh, que problemático –el primero en salir fue el "Miembro no.1 en estrategias" Nara Shikamaru, nacido en la ciudad de Osaka, era mas bien de actitud aburrida y desenfadada, prefería evitar los conflictos y su frase favorita era "problemático" era de cabellos castaños oscuros, tenia los ojos negros como la noche, era bastante alto, vestia con un pantalón entalonado de color crema, su camisa de color blanco se ajustaba levemente al cuerpo de aquel hombre, sus mangas estaban arremangadas hasta los codos y utilizando su mano derecha como perchero, su saco del mismo color del pantalón.

-Al fin hemos llegado –un hombre que no era ni muy gordito ni flaquito, salio detrás de el, sus cabellos naranjas eran llamativos, el también es de Osaka, sus ojos negros y achinados daban una imagen muy inocente de si mismo, vestia igual que Nara, solo que llevaba el traje de color rojo vino. Su nombre es Akimichi Chouji.

Mas luego salieron cinco hombres mas, Hyuuga Neji, Aburame Shino, Sabaku no Gaara, Inuzuka Kiba y Rock Lee, el primero tenia el cabello castaño y largo, atado solamente en la punta, su rostro era fino y denotaba seriedad, lo mas llamativo de el eran sus ojos, de un color plateado, opalinos se podría decir, su pantalón era de color café combinado con una camisa de mangas largas de color blanco. Bajo las escaleras en un parpadeo y hasta se podía decir que se notaba hasta inquieto.

El siguiente fue Aburame Shino, un hombre misterioso puesto que siempre llevaba gafas oscuras y un pañuelo cubriendo sus labios, dejando solo al descubierto su nariz, muy pocas veces se le había visto sin aquel pañuelo, nacido en Hokkaido, su piel era muy blanca, vestia una camisa azul oscuro y unos jeans desgastados.

Sabaku No Gaara llevaba un maletín de color negro en su mano derecha, sus cabellos pelirrojos eran llamativos, su piel morena hacia contraste con sus ojos verdes aguamarina, su rostro fino y delineado, parecía esculpido, a un lado de su frente, en su lado izquierdo, llevaba tatuado el kanji de "amor" tatuaje que se hizo a temprana edad por motivos de familia, era de Tokyo, sus ojos observaron a sus compañeros y reprimió un suspiro y bajo las escaleras, llevaba una camisa blanca de mangas largas arremangadas hasta los codos por dentro del jean, que era de color negro.

-¿Feliz de estar aquí? –quien formulo la pregunta no fue otro que Aburame Shino.

-La verdad es que estoy sorprendido realmente –fue la respuesta de Gaara.

-Pues ya somos dos –Hyuuga Neji se acerco a ellos –esto me da mala espina –mientras hablaban Inuzuka Kiba y Rock Lee bajaban del avión, el primero era líder de la unidad K-1, su perro, Akamaru, se encontraba en esos momentos en la zona de equipajes, aunque fue todo un lió convencer a Kiba a que el enorme perro debía ir con el equipaje. Kiba era un hombre alto y fornido como los otros, tenía unas marcas rojas a ambos lados de sus mejillas morenas, bajaba refunfuñando algo respecto al abuso contra los animales o algo así, vestia con una camiseta negra y unos jeans azules, sus ojos eran negros y su cabello castaño y alborotado habían seducido a muchas mujeres alrededor del mundo.

Mas luego Rock Lee, era un hombre de cabellos negros y en forma de tazón, tenía unas cejas muy espesas lo que producía que sus amigos le dijesen "cejas encrespadas" y cosas por el estilo, era un experto referente al ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, sus ojos eran negros y enormes, era de personalidad tranquila y serena, hasta que se le metía una venita rara de "la flama de la juventud" y ya ahí todos le miraban mal, vestia con una camiseta verde y una sudadera del mismo color.

-Aaahh, al fin hemos llegado –Rock Lee dibujo una de sus serenas sonrisas -¿Y los demás? –el volteo el rostro de un lado a otro.

-Los Elric dijeron algo de encontrarse con Rockbell y ya se han marchado, recuerda que ellos son independientes de nosotros –Neji fue quien respondió, pero lo dijo de una forma tan rápida que casi nadie le entendió, mientras había hablado, Tenten la primera mujer en aquel grupo de hombres había bajado del avión. Aunque nadie noto el nerviosismo leve en Neji.

Tenten era una mujer bella pero mas que eso, fuerte e inteligente especializada en las armas, era un arma de doble filo en las misiones de infiltración, sus cabellos eran castaños y sus ojos de un color miel profundo, en sus labios siempre había una sonrisa para rematar tenia cuerpo de diosa, esos si, ninguno de sus compañeros se atrevían a propasarse con ella, era capaz de matarles, ella vestia con una camiseta sin mangas con las iniciales de USA, llevaba unos jeans desgastados y una su largo cabello recogido en una cola alta.

Que no se propasasen con ella no evitaba que no pudiesen soñar con ella. Cuando llego junto a los chicos, les saludo y Neji inmediatamente se aparto del grupo. Todos lo acataron a su mal presentimiento.

-¿Dónde esta Hinata-san? –Rock Lee le pregunto a nadie en general, pero Gaara señalo hacia el avión.

-Baja con Naruto –respondió secamente el pelirrojo.

Efectivamente Hyuuga Hinata, prima hermana de Neji y doctora del equipo bajaba sujetando del brazo que como mínimo le sacaba una cabeza y media, ella a diferencia de Neji tenía el cabello violáceo, lo tenía largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y era muy tímida, aunque eso se le había ido quitando con el paso del tiempo. Pero ambos poseían aquella piel pálida y aquellos ojos opalinos.

El hombre al cual sujetaba, era de piel bronceada, tenía el cabello rubio como el mismo sol y alborotado, sus ojos estaban cubiertos por unos lentes negros, en sus mejillas, tenía unas marcas de bigotes que se habían alargado con los años. Su forma de ser era abierta y alegre, algo que no había cambiado con los años, su brazo izquierdo estaba sujeto por un cabestrillo que apenas se divisaba porque tenía un saco negro sobre los hombros y cubría más el lado izquierdo que el derecho. Bajo junto a Hinata las escaleras, sonriéndole a sus compañeros.

-Vaya ¿en que líos te metiste ahora? –Gaara le estrecho la mano buena y sonrió levísimamente.

-Nada que no haga cada día –Naruto sonrió, pero Gaara se percato de que parecía nostálgico, incluso triste.

-Vayamos adentro, quiero llegar al hotel –la voz de Shikamaru estaba llena de aburrimiento.

-Si, además deben de estarnos esperando –Rock Lee tenía flamitas en los ojos.

-Si, vayamos –Naruto se alegraba de que sus amigos se reunieran con su familia, para su maldita desgracia, sus padres, que eran los únicos aparte de su equipo que sabían de que vivía, no podían ir a verlo… En fin, trataría de irlos a visitar en cuanto tuviese la oportunidad.

El numeroso grupo ingreso al edificio a presentarse al fin.

º-º-º

El tiempo corría realmente lento… ¿o era su imaginación? Miro por vigésima vez el reloj de mano, un rolex de puro metal, era cromado, regalo de su hermano por su cumpleaños 27 el año anterior.

-Si vuelves a mirar ese maldito reloj, te juro que te lo arranco –Sakura estaba sentada en una de las sillas de espera, jugueteando con sus dedos, cerca de ellos, también habían varias personas, entre ellas dos hombres idénticos, su diferencia era que uno llevaba su cabello largo y castaño atado en las puntas, con ellos se encontraba una adolescente de algunos 17 u 18 años sus cabellos igualmente castaños y espesos, estaban atados en una cola alta, los tres tenían los ojos de color opalino.

Mas allá había otras dos personas, una mujer y un hombre, ella tenía el cabello rubio como el sol y unos ojos azules, a su lado, un hombre de cabellos castaños y cortos, con la piel bronceada y ojos negros miraba en todas direcciones.

Un poco más allá, un grupo de personas irreconocibles porque se cubrían sus bocas y tenían lentes oscuros, a otro lado un tipo con los cabellos negros y corte de tazón con unas súper cejas y luego un joven muy atractivo de cabellos negros y ojos azules opacados, casi grises.

Todos tenían a alguien al cual esperar… Alguien al cual ansiaban ver.

Las puertas de cristal se abrieron y un numeroso grupo de hombres, entre los cuales destacaban solo dos mujeres, salio al encuentro.

Todos los presentes esperaban ansiosos ver a sus hijos y demás. Sasuke y Sakura tragaron en seco, entre las cabelleras castañas, negras y violáceas, se distinguían unos cabellos rubios como el sol, de su brazo iba una de las dos mujeres y era la única que tenía el cabello violáceo en aquel grupo. Las personas que había cerca de ellos se acercaron a los que reconocieron como sus familiares.

Un hombre de cabellos castaños y largos atados en la punta se acerco al grupo de ojos opalinos, la otra mujer que tenia el cabello del mismo color pero de ojos color miel se acerco al joven atractivo de ojos casi grises y cabellos negros. Un hombre pelirrojo con un tatuaje en la frente se acerco a la mujer de ojos color fucsia y al moreno de ojos negros. Un hombre con lentes oscuros se acerco al grupo parecido a el. Mas atrás se divisaban dos mujeres con rayas rojas en sus rostros, entraban a la sala junto a un señor algo gordito, un hombre "mayor" de cabellos rubios y largos, un hombre moreno de expresión aburrida y una rubia despampanante de ojos azules.

Cada quien se unió a sus familiares. Exceptuando Naruto y la mujer de cabellos violetas, el le susurro algo al oído y ella se dirigió junto al grupo de personas de ojos opalinos.

Naruto se quedo allí de pie, mirando en la poca distancia a las personas que allí estaban… Sus ojos debían estarle gastando una mala pasada.

º-º-º

Uno, dos, tres palpitos le dieron en el pecho al ver a aquella persona tan parecida a alguien de su pasado… Las mejillas tenían aquellas características marcas de gato que se habían alargado con los años, de lejos se podía ver que había crecido mas, su brazo izquierdo iba en cabestrillo, aunque apenas se divisaba con el saco negro que le cubría.

Sus pies la guiaron lentamente hacia esa persona, al principio un deseo enorme de abrazarlo, tocarlo, comprobar que era realmente el… Inmediatamente sus pensamientos se volvieron y lo primero que hizo al acercarse a el fue…

-¡BAKA! –y lo próximo que se vio fue el puño de Sakura chocar con la mejilla de Naruto y hacerlo trastabillar hacia atrás. En un parpadeo, Neji y Gaara se habían colocado entre Naruto y Sakura, Hinata lo sujeto del brazo bueno, en cuestión de un parpadeo.

-¿Quién eres? –Neji miraba fríamente a Sakura, inmediatamente Sasuke la sujeto del brazo.

-¡Sakura, calmate! –sus ojos negros miraron chispeantes de rabia al rubio.

-Naruto ¿estas bien? –Gaara fue quien le pregunto, mirando a las dos personas frente a ellos.

-Oe, no me gusta ver a Naruto-kun herido –la mujer de cabellos castaños, Tenten se acercaba por uno de los costados.

-¿Quiénes son? –Kiba se acerco con su poderoso Akamaru junto a el.

-Dejenlo –la voz de Naruto salio con matiz de derrota –creo… creo saber quienes son –con un ligero movimiento se aparto de Hinata. –Sasuke… Sakura –con su mano derecha se quito los lentes oscuros –creo que es un placer verles –dejo al descubierto sus ojos, los cuales estaban opacados… vacíos.

Sakura dio un paso hacia atrás, mientras Neji miraba sorprendido a las dos personas frente a ellos, el grupo lentamente los había rodeado y acorralado. Así que aquellos eran los dos de los seres mas queridos de Naruto ¿eh? Pues aparentemente el no lo era para ellos, con una bienvenida así.

-¿Realmente… eres tu? –una mujer rubia se había acercado a ellos, era la rubia despampanante de ojos azules.

Naruto abrió un poco más los ojos… ¿Qué hacían todos ellos allí¿Cómo sabían de su llegada? Sus padres juraron solemnidad aunque fue a tripas corazón… Pero sus padres nunca faltaban a su palabra.

-Ino… ¿Tu también? –Naruto trato realmente de demostrar mas emoción, pero lo que realmente sentía era un pánico subirle desde lo mas profundo del estomago y dejarle un sabor amargo en la garganta.

-Naruto-kun –Hinata se acerco a el –estas sangrando. Hinata estaba en lo correcto, ninguno se había percatado pero de la comisura de los labios de Naruto salía un pequeño hilillo de sangre, Hinata tomo una servilleta que tenia Neji en el bolsillo y le limpio.

-Arigatou, Hinata-chan –y sonrió tenuemente, ahora que se fijaba, parecía que el golpe de Sakura había sido peor de lo que pensaba. -¿Qué hacen aquí? –trato de mirarlos fríamente y lo consiguió.

-¡¿Quién demonios eres tu?! –Sasuke por fin le dirigió la palabra -¡El Naruto que nosotros conocemos murió…¡Tu no eres el¡¿Qué le hiciste?! –Sasuke en un parpadeo había sujetado a Naruto por el cuello de su camisa mientras en el camino, había causado que se le deslizara el saco al rubio, dejando a la vista el cabestrillo completo.

Los demás miembros del equipo se quedaron estáticos ¿se movió sin que ninguno lo notase¿Quién diablos era¿Enemigo¿Amigo? Realmente ninguno lo tenía claro.

Cuando todos estuvieron casi encima del, Naruto les hizo un gesto con la cabeza, deteniéndolos.

-¡Pe… pero! –Rock Lee fue el primero en argumentar -¡No puedes pelear, Naruto, estas herido!

-¡No lo llames así! –Sasuke y Sakura lo miraron enfurecidos -¡Naruto esta muerto y no es este farsante¡Naruto nunca ha tenido esos ojos! –Sasuke miro a los ojos de aquel al cual sostenía por el cuello -¡¿Quién eres?!

Naruto empezó a reírse quedamente, hasta podría decirse que fue con sarcasmo, pero sus ojos siguieron igual, no, incluso mucho peor.

-¡¿Cómo pueden decir eso, ambos?! –Ino estaba realmente enojada, sus mejillas estaban rojas y parecía a punto de explotar. -¡El es Naruto¡¿Qué no lo ven?!

-Ino… -Sakura miro a su amiga, a sus espaldas se encontraba al que vagamente recordaba como ex–novio de Ino, Nara Shikamaru.

-Déjalo estar, Ino –su voz sonó algo molesta, algo raro en el.

-¡Pero, Shikamaru…! –Ino volvió al ataque hasta que Naruto abrió la boca.

-Shikamaru tiene razón… Ino, déjalo estar, realmente no me molesta en lo absoluto –dirigió sus fríos orbes hacia ella –pero aun así, gracias por el voto de confianza –sus ojos se dirigieron a su atacante –suéltame, Uchiha Sasuke.

Algo en su tono de voz, hizo eco en la cabeza de Sasuke y Sakura, el tono que Naruto utilizaba para retarlo.

-¡Déjalo ya, maldita sea¡Tú no eres Naruto! –Sakura y Sasuke habían hablado a la vez.

-¡YA BASTA! –Una voz que aun no había sido escuchada hizo acto de presencia –esto realmente me enferma –dirigió una mirada heladora hacia Sasuke, Sakura y Gaara, quien solo trago en seco -¡Gaara ¿Por qué no has dicho nada¡Y ustedes dos…! –señalo al pelinegro y a la ojiverde -¡¿Se hacen llamar amigos de Naruto cuando aun niegan que sea el y que vive!? –los ojos color azul oscuro de aquella mujer chispeaban cual hoguera.

-¡Vaya parece que todos están convencidos de que eres Naruto¡Y aparte de todo que estabas vivo! –Sakura exploto de tal forma que hasta Neji se asusto.

-Tzh –Shikamaru hizo un chasquido con la lengua –ya estoy harto de tantas palabras bobas.

-Estoy de acuerdo –Gaara miro fijamente a Sakura y luego a Sasuke.

-Repito de nuevo, suéltame Sasuke –Naruto volvió a fijar sus ojos vacíos en los negros del, al ver que no le hacia caso hizo lo único que se le ocurrió, con un movimiento rápido que hizo que se lastimara el brazo izquierdo, aparto las manos de Sasuke de su cuello, produciendo un leve quejido con los labios.

-¡Naruto-kun! –Hinata se acerco a el en un suspiro, ella era la doctora personal de Naruto, al menos en Boston.

-Estoy bien –Naruto que se había doblado minimamente, se enderezo –Hinata estas aquí para estar con tu familia, no preocupándote por mi en un parpadeo ¿eh? –y le dedico una sonrisa rompecorazones, provocándole un sonrojo instantáneo.

-Yo… -Hinata iba a replicar.

-Nada de peros, todos ustedes están aquí para estar con sus familias, no quiero que se preocupen –miro a Kiba –yo iré al hotel y diré que hemos llegado todos solo que nos separamos –se agacho y tomo su saco y se dispuso a marcharse dejando a todos de piedra.

-¡Oye, no te puedes ir así! –Sasuke lo jalo por la mano derecha y lo hizo girarse hacia el.

-¿De que vale quedarme, de todos modos? –Argumento fríamente –de todas formas no creen que yo sea quien soy. Acto seguido se zafo del agarre. –Soy Uzumaki Naruto, líder del Equipo de Fuerzas Especiales, un placer –dio media vuelta y salio de allí.

-Naruto-kun esta triste –Tenten se quedo mirando por donde había salido Naruto, igual que los demás.

-A como Naruto nos hablaba de ustedes, era evidente que confiaban en el… Ya ahora no se que pensar –Kiba arrastro las palabras.

-Les advertiremos solo una cosa… -quien hablo fue Neji –un solo toque o insulto a Naruto…

-Y se las tendrán que ver… -Gaara siguió.

-Con nosotros –la expresión de Shikamaru no podría representar más aburrimiento.

-¿Nos amenazan? –Sasuke tenía un tic en su mejilla por la rabia contenida.

-No… Solo les advertimos por si quieren recuperar a Naruto-kun –Tenten fue quien se dirigió a ellos –lo encontraran lo mas seguro que en la salida del aeropuerto sino, en el hotel Hilton que es donde nos hospedamos ahora –ella se dirigió hacia el joven de ojos casi grises –suerte –y ambos se dirigieron a buscar el equipaje de la castaña.

-Tenten tiene razón, ser tercos y hostiles con los "amigos" de Naruto-kun no nos servirá de nada –Hinata se dirigió a su primo –no son asuntos de nuestra incumbencia niisan –Hinata miro a Gaara –que arreglen sus asuntos, en algún momento debe decirles la verdad.

-¿Verdad¿Qué verdad? –Sasuke fruncía el ceño, a su lado donde antes había estado Sakura, no había nada.

-No somos quienes para decirte –Shikamaru empezaba a alejarse.

-¡Shikamaru a que te refieres! –Ino lo siguió.

-¿Por qué no haces como tu amiga? –Chouji miro las puertas giratorias –Ella ya se ha ido a por Naruto.

Sasuke miro el espacio vació donde antes había estado Sakura y antes de siquiera pensar sus pies lo sacaron corriendo tras la pelirrosa y el rubio.

-¡Que amigos! –Kiba se dirigió hacia su madre y hermana –nos veremos mañana –se despidió alzando una mano mientras Akamaru iba a su lado.

Shino hizo lo propio, Chouji se fue junto a su padre y sus amigos de infancia y los padres de estos. Hasta que solo quedaron los Hyuuga y los Sabaku No.

-¿Qué piensas, Gaara? –el hombre de cabellos castaños y ojos opalinos se dirigió a el.

-No me siento tranquilo, eso es todo –Gaara miro a Neji -¿Crees que tenga algo que ver con…?

-No –Neji respondió más en un acto de reflejo que por pensamiento –Digo… Aun no tenemos pruebas suficientes.

-¿Mas de la que ya tenemos? –Hinata se incluyo en la conversación.

-Es sobre Akatsuki ¿no? –Hyuuga Hiashi el padre de Hinata era quien hablaba.

-¿Es ese chico, Neji? –Hizashi el padre de Neji se dirigió a el. Neji solo asintió.

-¿Quién los envió aquí? –la mujer rubia de ojos fucsia pregunto al grupo en general.

-No podemos decirles –los tres respondieron al unísono.

-Pero no estaré tranquilo hasta saber más… No se si ese Uchiha esta de nuestro lado –Gaara frunció levemente su ceño.

-No lo creo –Hiashi lo miro –Los Uchiha son una de las familias mas honradas y respetadas de este lado del país, me cuesta creer que los valores de sus antepasados se hayan echado al olvido en su cabeza –miro a Hinata –vamonos.

-Hiashi tiene razón, Uchiha y Haruno son… Bueno es algo difícil creer que estén contra de nosotros pero nunca esta de mas investigar –Hizashi miro a Neji –hagan lo que tienen que hacer, pero debemos marchar ya, nos esperan en casa.

-Gaara nos veremos mañana entonces e investigaremos –ante esto Hinata puso mala cara –aunque no nos guste es por nuestro bien y el de Naruto, hasta luego –y se encamino junto a su padre a la salida.

-Hasta mañana, Temari-san, Kankuro-san, Gaara-kun –al mencionar este ultimo nombre un color rosa tenue se poso en sus mejillas –ja ne –y alcanzo a su padre y hermana que seguían a su primo y a su tío.

Kankuro y Temari miraron a su hermano menor, quien estaba casi tan rojo como su cabello.

-Gaara ¿Te gusta la Hyuuga? –Kankuro lo miro perversamente.

-¡Que cosas dices! –no alzo la voz, pero se pudo notar irritación.

-Nada, solo que te has puesto rojo cuando ella ha dicho "Gaara-kun" –Temari le siguió la broma a Kankuro.

-¡Dejad de hablar así y vayámonos, Hinata y yo no tenemos nada mas que amistad! –y salio de allí antes de que sus hermanos siguiesen molestándolo.

-Pobre Gaara –murmuro Kankuro.

-No, pobre Naruto, esta herido y me gustaría saber como ha sido, encima de eso ha tenido que soportar las palabras de ese Uchiha –ella miro a su hermano –Por cierto ¿Naruto no fue quien te entro a palos de niños cuando te creías un "abusivo"? –ambos se dirigían a la salida.

-Ajá –Kankuro bajo la vista al suelo –y no estoy orgulloso de ello –siguió –después de eso creo que mas nunca volví a abusar de nadie.

-Por un niño más pequeño que tu, cambiaste –sonrió Temari –me alegro de que te diera esos palos -Kankuro solo la miro mal, para luego empezar a reír a carcajadas junto a ella.

º-º-º

-Uzumaki Naruto… -los dedos de su mano derecha tamborileaban sobre el mostrador de recepción, solo deseaba tirarse en su cama y hacer como que el mundo no existía. Sakura… Sasuke… ¿Cómo podían ellos dudar de el¿Es que tanto había cambiado?

-Uzumaki-san su suite es la 210, aquí esta su llave –la recepcionista le paso una llave dorada con su nombre y con el numero de suite.

-Muchas gracias –sonrió tenuemente y se dirigió al ascensor el cual gracias a todos los cielos estaba vació, cuando las puertas se cerraban, en el hotel entraban dos personas algo "desesperadas" Pero el no se fijo, su mente divagaba en las palabras dichas hace un momento por los cuales una vez llamo "amigos" mientras en ascensor subía, Sasuke…

º-º-º

-¡¿Se encuentra registrado aquí, Uzumaki Naruto?! –fue lo primero que pregunto mientras Sakura solo dejaba que el dirigiese las riendas.

-Si… ¿Quién le busca? –la mujer miraba ceñuda a Sasuke y Sakura.

-Somos sus hermanos, necesitamos hablar con el ¿Cuál es su habitación? –Sasuke seguía con el tic en la mejilla.

-Necesito confirmar con el Sr. Uzumaki si pueden subir –siguió la chica.

-¡Es una emergencia! –soltó el.

-Lo siento Sr. No se nos esta permitido…

-¡Kayla! Uzumaki-san quiere que le lleven Ramen de cerdo a su habitación –un joven de aspecto algo enfermizo se acerco a ellos -¡mira que propina me ha dado! –El joven mostró un fajo de billetes –aquí esta la lista de lo que quiere comer –el joven dejo sobre la mesa un pequeño pedazo de papel con una serie de nombres de diversos platillos, arriba decía "Suite 210"

La joven llamada Kayla lo tomo rápidamente pero fue tarde, Sasuke y Sakura corrían hacia los ascensores.

-¡Esta prohibido hacer eso! –Les grito ella, pero las puertas ya se habían cerrado, solo le quedo una opción a la joven -¡Seguridad, intrusos!

º-º-º

-Has perdido tu toque –trato de sonreír Sakura pero le salio una mueca.

-No estoy de humor para tratar de flirtear con nadie para que me dejen hacer nada –mascullo el, recostando la cabeza en la fría pared del ascensor -¿Qué vamos a hacer?

-Ni idea… ya no se que pensar –Sus ojos se desviaron hacia la puerta –seguro que ahora no nos dirige la palabra.

-Yo lo que quiero saber es el porque de su muerte fingida –argumento Sasuke.

-¿Quién sabe? –Susurro ella –me siento mal por haberle pegado de esa forma.

-¿Y por desconfiar de el? Ya somos dos –el cerro los ojos un momento –a veces cuando nos acostumbramos a una verdad, nos cuesta creer otra cosa.

-Entiendo a lo que te refieres –ella lo miro, el rostro de Sasuke mostraba frustración.

-Espero que quiera hablar con calma –farfullo –espero que se explique, espero que…

-Ya, ya, queremos que nos explique muchas cosas, entendí –Sakura coloco un pequeñísima sonrisa en sus labios –Ino no dudo ni un instante de que era el.

-Ino no conoce a Naruto como nosotros –respondió –por eso a ella no le costo tanto aceptarlo.

-¿Nos abrirá?

-Eso espero –respondió Uchiha, mientras cinco oficiales de la policía subían en el tercer ascensor.

º-º-º

-¡Ya voy! –su voz sonó ahuecada, tal vez era porque venia desde dentro de la suite –han subido antes, me dijeron que era cuarenta y… -se callo abruptamente al abrir la puerta.

-¡Por favor no cierres! –salto Sasuke, deteniendo la puerta que se cerraba.

-Ya dijeron lo que tenían que decir ¿Qué¿Quieren decir más? –su ceño se frunció tal que sus cejas estaban casi pegadas.

-Déjanos entrar… Por favor –los ojos de Sakura le miraron a los suyos con suplica. Maldiciendo para sus adentros abrió la puerta.

-Si piensan seguir preguntando "¿Quién eres tú?" Juro que los saco a patadas –se brazo izquierdo ya no tenia el cabestrillo, pero si un vendaje a medio poner y la camisa que antes llevaba estaba sobre un aparentemente cómodo sofá.

-No… ya no pensamos seguir preguntando semejante estupidez –al fin Sasuke encontró su voz –ahora preguntamos ¿Por qué?

-Por el amor a Cristo –Naruto se dejo caer pesadamente en el sofá -¿No se supone que uno debe preguntar como estas¿Estas bien¿Estas enfermo¿Mueres por dentro? Que se yo –añadió sarcástico.

Sasuke y Sakura no pudieron evitarlo, empezaron a reírse.

-¿Qué¿Qué dije? –Naruto frunció el ceño.

-Es que… -Sakura rió –si me quedaban dudas de que eras tú, eso desapareció.

-Sigues igual de terco, gritón y mandón ¿eh? –Sasuke lo miro –a menos que seas un robot.

-Estas loco… -Naruto rió -¿Ya no tengo que esperar que me agarren del cuello o me peguen otro puñetazo?

-Lo siento –dijeron al unísono –pero debes entender…

-Lo se –Naruto se puso en pie –no son los primeros en acusarme de ser un clon de mi mismo –argumento mientras se colocaba frente a ellos.

-¡¿Qué?!

-Mama y Papa también lo hicieron, aunque no me pegaron ni nada de eso, me costo tres minutos convencerlos y tres semanas explicarles el porque.

-Ósea que no piensas decirnos porque nos llego una notificación que decía que habías muerto –mascullo Sasuke.

-Al menos hasta que me sienta preparado para hablar de ello –el se rasco la cabeza –pero ¿Por qué no se sientan? –se escucharon unos toques en la puerta. –Ya voy, demonios ¿Quién será esta vez? –su cara se desencajo al ver a los hombres con placas en el pecho y vestidos de azul frente a el.

-¡Uzumaki-san, unos intrusos han dicho que eran sus hermanos y han subido sin autorización! –exclamo el que aparentemente era el líder, Naruto volteo la vista hacia adentro, mientras entrecerraba los ojos y Sakura y Sasuke se miraban, nerviosos.

-No hay problema, son mis hermanos por el lado materno, no me molesta en lo absoluto, lamento las incomodidades –sonrió.

-¡No, discúlpenos usted a nosotros, con su permiso! –los oficiales empezaron a marcharse.

-¿Mis hermanos? –Cerro la puerta de golpe -¿No se les ocurrió nada mejor¿Por ejemplo decir quienes eran?

-Eh, eh no me mires a mi, fue idea de Sasuke –aclaro rápidamente Sakura.

-¡¿Qué?! No se me ocurrió, fíjate que estaba algo apurado mientras tú divagabas en las nubes Sakura –replico Sasuke.

-Bien, bien ¿tenían algo que decirme? –Naruto los miro, burlón.

-Yo… -Sasuke se corto abruptamente –yo… lo… Tzh lo siento.

-Yo también… Lo lamento, lamento haber desconfiado de ti –Sakura bajo la mirada.

-Yo también lo siento –su rostro cambio del jubilo a la tristeza –puede que de ahora en adelante, reciban amenazas de muerte.

-¡Que! –chillaron Sasuke y Sakura.

-Por eso no quería que supiesen que yo vivía, todo aquel que es cercano a mi, así como lo son ustedes y mis padres, mueren –su voz sonaba cansada –ahora temo por ustedes también.

-Pero… ¡Tus padres lo saben y están bien, deja de bromear! –Sasuke no entendía nada.

-¡Mis padres ahora deben estar en Génova ocultándose! –exclamo el –ahora yo quiero saber… ¿Quién les dijo que yo vendría?

-No sabemos –explico Sakura, como sonámbula –solo nos llego un correo.

-¿Un… correo? –Naruto se ajusto el vendaje del brazo y se reajusto su camiseta negra -¿No tenia remitente?

Ambos negaron con sus rostros, tratando de entender algo. En ese instante, sonó el teléfono, sobresaltando a los tres.

-Uzumaki habla –su voz sonó extraña, como si esperase ordenes. -¡¿Qué?! –aparentemente las noticias no eran muy buenas porque Naruto palideció, Sasuke y Sakura solo se acercaron a el. -¡No puede ser, estaban en Canadá, no es posible que desparecieran¡No me vengas con esas, busca bajo la tierra si es necesario… Tres hombres no pueden desaparecer así por así! –y cerro el teléfono.

-Naruto ¿Qué sucede? –pregunto Sakura.

-Tres hombres de una organización criminal han desaparecido misteriosamente… Eso no puede ser… -mascullo Naruto.

-¿Dónde fue la ultima vez que estuvieron? –Sasuke saco un pequeño aparato del bolsillo.

-Canadá –respondió secamente.

-Muy bien, eso me ayuda bastante, dobe –añadió con sarcasmo –me refiero en que pueblo o pequeña ciudad de Canadá, pedazo de alcornoque –refunfuño.

-En Dead Valley –contesto -¡Y no soy ningún dobe ni pedazo de alcornoque! –gruño.

-Ya no se si prefiero que estén ambos juntos, había olvidado sus discusiones –sonrió Sakura.

-Yo también… Oye, aquí en el mapa no sale ningún Dead Valley –le miro fijamente.

-Dead Valle es reciente… No me sorprende que no aparezca debo avisar a Gaara –se paso la mano por la cabeza, con aire abatido –esto no le va a gustar –y levanto el teléfono y marco al móvil de su amigo.

Cuando Naruto le dio la noticia a Gaara, este casi se cae por un barranco en una curva muy cerrada. Cuando todo estuvo en orden, Gaara empezó a maldecir a diestra y siniestra, para cuando colgaron, ya habían monitoreado la llamada.

º-º-º

-¡Al fin los encontré! –sobre un alto edificio, un hombre sonreía victorioso, sobre sus oídos estaban colocados unos audífonos y en sus manos un extraño aparato de rastreo.

-¿Qué descubriste? –Otro hombre se acerco al de los audífonos -¿algo interesante?

-Uzumaki Naruto como supuse tiene puntos débiles –unos cabellos largos y rubios cubrían gran parte del rostro del hombre –ya es hombre muerto.

-¿Eso crees? –el otro que tenia un enorme cuerpo, dirigió su vista hacia la ciudad.

-No… Ya dalo por hecho, Uchiha Sasuke y Haruno Sakura, serán los culpables –se formo una sonrisa en sus labios –Orochimaru deberá disculparme –añadió mientras se levantaba un largo mechón de cabello rubio que cubría su ojo izquierdo –pero no le perdono que me haya sacado el ojo –dejando a la vista un ojo cibernético.

-Eres un sádico, Deidara –el gigante fue quien hablo –pero a mi no me importa el enano sino la influencia que tiene en la milicia.

-Y tu solo piensas en la guerra –añadió el rubio con desgana.

-¿Cómo si tu no lo hicieras? –Argumento –además ¿no sabes que la guerra es un arte?

-Solo si yo estoy en esa guerra –sonrió el de nombre Deidara –solo espera pequeño Naruto… solo espera… -y su sonrisa se ensancho.

º-º-º

-¡Uchiha! –una voz femenina sonó a sus espaldas –espero que esta vez si asistas a la premiación –el hombre se giro lentamente posando sus ojos negros en los rojos de aquella mujer.

-Mi presencia no es muy necesaria, Kurenai-san –sus ojos negros le observaban fijamente –no creo aparecer.

Los ojos rojos de ella le miraron serios con un brillo burlón.

-¿Piensas esconderte siempre? Eres un gran fotógrafo que ha recibido montones de premios vía correo, esa no es la forma correcta, anda Itachi ve –se acerco a el.

-¿Por qué la insistencia¿Hay algún motivo en especial? –desvió su vista al frente, a la puerta de cristal donde le esperaban.

-Todos los demás fotógrafos desean verte y recibir tu premio como Dios manda, yo me sentiría muy orgullosa de que al fin asistieses, por no decir que me agradaría verte allá y no siempre a los mismos de siempre –ella hizo un gesto de desenfado.

-Pero… Siempre nos vemos aquí –su voz monótona salio en un susurro.

-Pero no es lo mismo verte en el trabajo que en algún evento publico –ella sonrió tenuemente –es tu decisión –y en su mano derecha coloco un sobre, giro sobre sus talones y se marcho mientras saludaba al personal.

Uchiha Itachi miro serio la carta en su mano, si a Kurenai le agradaría verlo, esta vez si que tendría que pensarlo. Empujo la puerta de cristal mientras se dirigía a su automóvil, quien sabia si al fin y al cabo se divertía.

º-º-º

-Entiendo –su voz fría acaricio el negro manto de la noche –podría ser –cambio el peso de su cuerpo a su pierna izquierda –ella es demasiado hábil, aunque no lo suficiente –sus ojos se posaron en el local frente a el, un restaurante –bien –sin mediar mas colgó el pequeño móvil y obligo a sus pies a entrar en el lujoso local. –Gomen ne, Tenten, ya sabes como es mi jefe –el sonrió nervioso.

-No te preocupes, Aiori-kun, se lo que es eso –y le dedico una bella sonrisa. Que lo hizo tragar en seco, a ellos se acerco el maître con dos cartas. Ella acepto la suya mientras sonreía y el no pudo hacer otra cosa que mirarla por encima de su carta.

Ella sonreía mucho… Y era una sonrisa muy bonita… Que empezaba a causar estragos en su cabeza. Sus ojos casi grises se encontraron fugazmente con los miel de ella, que sin necesidad de los labios le sonrieron. El tenía una misión… Una misión que le implicaba con ella de una forma no muy agradable.

Pero no quería pensar en ello en ese momento, así que hizo lo único que quería hacer en verdad.

-Tenten –le llamo, ella bajo la carta cuando ella iba a preguntar que pasaba no pudo, porque el simplemente paso por encima de la mesa y la beso.

º-º-º

-Ya veo –sus ojos verdes se encontraron con los azules, miro el labio que estaba un poco hinchado –otra vez lo siento –y bajo la mirada.

El soltó los documentos que tenia en la mano y suspiro.

-Si cada vez que me vayas a mirar te vas a disculpar no me mires, no es tan grave como parece –y volvió a concentrar sus ojos en los papeles.

Eran las nueve de la noche y Sasuke, Sakura y Naruto seguían en la misma habitación, poniéndose al día en sus vidas (Sasuke y Sakura) Naruto solo había hablado de cosas "triviales" puesto que no hablaba de su muerte fingida, ni de sus heridas. Les había explicado quienes eran sus compañeros y el porque su forma tan "agresiva" con ellos dos. En aquel momento Sasuke había bajado a recepción a aclarar las cosas porque le remordía la conciencia aquella mentira.

-Naruto –le llamo ella otra vez.

-¿Qué sucede, Sakura-chan? –el siguió leyendo los papeles hasta que se fijo a como le había llamado. –Hacia tiempo que no decía eso –sonrió, ahora Sakura tenia toda su atención.

-Yo también extrañaba ese apelativo –y le devolvió la sonrisa –Oye ¿Hinata-san y tu…?

-No, a Hinata le gusta mi amigo Gaara –respondió el en el acto –Hinata es mi doctora… Bueno del equipo completo, pero como ahora soy yo quien esta mas grave se ocupa solo de mi, normalmente no venimos heridos de gravedad de ninguna misión –sonrió, en eso suena su teléfono móvil que estaba en la mesita en medio de la sala.

-Ya veo –respondió Sakura, sitiándose internamente aliviada.

-Discúlpame –y tomo el móvil -¿Qué sucede Ed?

-Oye, he encontrado algo que seguramente te gustara –la voz al otro lado se escuchaba entre orgullosa y molesta –esto hará que te caigas hacia atrás.

-¿Qué es? –Naruto se puso en pie y se dirigió a su habitación, de allí salio una camisa blanca de mangas cortas.

-Algunas pistas interesantes, estoy en Rock n' Blues –esto lo dijo desanimado -¡Ven pronto! –y colgó.

-Este Edward –refunfuño Naruto –gomen ne, Sakura-chan pero debo ir a ver unas…

-Entiendo, ve –sonrió ella –Sasuke-kun y yo nos quedaremos por aquí un rato mas ayudándote con esos documentos –señalo con la cabeza la pila de papeles.

-¡Ohohoho, Arigatou Sakura-chan! –la sonrisa que le dedico aparto la nube de sus ojos, devolviéndole el azul que le caracterizaba.

-Ya vete, vete –ella empezó a empujarlo a la salida –y procura avisarle a Sasuke-kun cuando bajes, si lo ves claro –cuando iba a cerrar la puerta, Naruto le detuvo.

-A pesar de lo que vaya a pasar… Agradezco que estén aquí conmigo, a pesar de que desconfiaron en mi al principio y me golpearon –sonrió ante esto –no puedo evitar sentirme feliz por estar aquí con ustedes de nuevo.

-Lo mismo digo, Naruto-baka –sonrió ella –me alegro de que hayas vuelto a casa, ahora vete que te esperan –lo apuro y el se marcho riéndose. Al subir al ascensor su rostro se volvió serio.

-Pero ¿Cuánto tiempo me podré quedar sin que les pase nada? –recostó su cabeza en la pared del ascensor, pensando en como podría proteger a sus amigos, sitio un ligero retortijón en el brazo izquierdo, todavía le dolía la herida. Cuando las puertas se abrieron no vio a Sasuke, supuso que había subido en otro ascensor. Ni modo Sakura tendría que explicarle y sin mediar más, salio de allí preguntándose que habría encontrado Elric.

º-º-º

-Iré a dar un paseo –la voz carente de emoción de Hyuuga Neji llego a los oídos de su padre a través del corredor.

-Muy bien –respondieron de la misma manera Hiashi y Hizashi. Lo próximo que escucharon fue la puerta abrirse y volverse a cerrar.

Neji se dirigió al parque cercano a la mansión de su familia. Estaba en un punto extremo de tensión, hacia unos minutos que había terminado de hablar con Gaara y las noticias que le había dado no eran nada buenas… Kabuto, Deidara y Sasori tres poderosos miembros de Akatsuki… Y el primero fue camarada ¡Demonios! Le exasperaba sentirse así de confundido, esa no era su forma de ser.

Se acerco a un banquillo que había por allí y se dejo caer pesadamente. Recostó la cabeza en el filo de espaldar y se permitió mirar el cielo un momento, en su trabajo nunca tenia tiempo de nada, apenas para comer, ducharse y dormir, nunca podía admirar el cielo nocturno a voluntad ya que el siempre jugaba en las sombras de la noche. Sus ojos opalinos miraron el montón de constelaciones y estrellas que adornaban el aterciopelado cielo, montando un espectáculo de luces natural.

Sonrió para sus adentros y cerro los ojos, intentando relajarse pero no podía todos sus sentidos captaban los sonidos sordos de la noche y algo que el sabia no debía estar allí. En un parpadeo sintió una mano oprimirle la garganta, evitándole respirar reacciono por mecanismo de defensa y soltó un certero puñetazo a la cara de su agresor, quien trastabillo hacia atrás y le soltó, en solo segundos se puso en pie y se subió en el banquillo.

-¿Quien eres¿Quien te ha enviado? –Neji se coloco en posición de combate.

-¡No vivirás lo suficiente para saberlo! –el agresor se abalanzo sobre Neji quien salto formando un arco sobre su cabeza, cayendo a sus espaldas.

El tipo trato de voltearse y golpearlo a la vez pero Neji se agacho y le pego un puñetazo en pleno estomago, causando que el tipo cayese de bruces sobre el banquillo.

-No lo pienso volver a repetir… ¡¿Quién te envió?! –se inclino sobre el tipo, sujetándole por las solapas del saco negro que llevaba. Antes de que llegase a notarlo un objeto frío se poso en la sien derecha de Neji, miro por el rabillo del ojo, un revolver.

-Suéltalo Hyuuga –ordeno el poseedor del revolver –o te volare la tapa de los sesos ahora mismo –Neji conocía aquella voz, pero no recordaba de donde, Neji soltó al agresor y se volteo hacia el armado.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormemente por la sorpresa.

-¡Kano! –escupió con rabia Neji, el hombre frente a el tenia el cabello castaño oscuro y unos ojos color chocolate, su sonrisa macabra deformaba su rostro.

-¡Me reconociste, que honor! –Dijo con sarcasmo Kano –pero no quería eso –añadió serio –lo único que deseo es tu maldita muerte –ahora apunto con su arma a la frente de Neji.

Neji no le temía a que le apuntasen con un arma, pero Kano era alguien sumamente habilidoso con ellas, donde ponía el ojo ponía la bala.

-¿Ahora que le hice a su majestad? –dijo el, sarcástico.

-¡¿Qué que hiciste¡Acabaste con mis planes en la milicia y ahora en Munich¡Eres peor que una bomba en mi trasero! –grito Kano, fuera de si.

-Ah si que tu eras quien estaba detrás de la operación en Munich –le espeto Neji –debí suponerlo solo tu sabes tanto de pólvora y químicos como para hacer algo así –sus ojos no podían demostrar mas odio y frialdad.

-Bien, eso no importa, he venido a acabar con todos los males que me importunan y tu eres el principal –bajo el arma –no necesito esto –y la lanzo hacia el que antes había atacado a Neji. Mientras el arma volaba Kano se acercaba a Neji directamente a pegarle una patada en pleno rostro. Neji coloco sus brazos a modo de escudo y solo lo hizo resbalar sobre el asfalto unos metros.

Inmediatamente empezó a recibir puñetazos y patadas a diestra y siniestra, Kano era un buen luchador… Neji se agacho en el momento que el le lanzaba una patada voladora y apoyándose en sus manos alzo su cuerpo desde la cintura para pegarle una patada en la barbilla y otra en el pecho. Era bueno, pero Neji lo era más.

Neji se puso en pie, sacudiéndose el polvo de las manos pero no pudo terminar la acción porque Kano se acercaba a el con unas claras intenciones, en sus manos llevaba colocadas unas guantillas de metal puro. Kano volvió a lo mismo del principio y Neji procuraba evitar cualquier toque porque seria letal, en un momento vio un flanco en la defensa de Kano y la utilizo en su ventaja, si seguía apuntándole a la cara dejaba el pecho, abdomen y demás al descubierto.

En un momento Neji sujeto uno de los puños de Kano y le pego con la rodilla en el abdomen, mientras seguía sujetando su puño golpeo unos puntos en el pecho y el cuello imposibilitándole el movimiento.

-Estate quietecito ahí –dijo Neji, con algunas gotas de sudor bajando por sus sienes y deslizándose por su cuello para desaparecer por debajo de la camiseta que llevaba debajo de la camisa.

-¡Neji! –sus oídos escucharon el grito de su nombre que salio con desesperación de una boca femenina pero sus ojos no lograron alcanzar a ver a quien pertenecía por que la figura alta de su agresor principal estaba frente a si, ahora el le apuntaba con el revolver.

En fracciones de segundos, el tipo jalo el gatillo, una bala en pleno pecho, otro apretón al gatillo, una bala en el abdomen. Sin mediar, el tipo tiro el arma mientras el cuerpo de Neji caía inerte al piso, el tipo tomo a Kano y se marcho corriendo rápidamente.

La mujer se dispuso a seguirlo pero se quedo en la incertidumbre de si ayudar a su compañero o seguirlo.

-¡Yo iré por ellos, encárgate de tu amigo! –la voz masculina atravesó la nebulosa mente de Hyuuga Neji, haciéndole abrir los ojos.

-Me cago en la… -reprimió las demás palabras porque una risa lo saco de su pensar.

-Estas herido y lo primero que haces en blasfemar contra los atacantes –sonrió la mujer quien con un rápido movimiento, le abrió la camisa antes blanca, a Neji.

-Oe ¡Oe que haces! –Neji se incorporo un poco, pero enseguida se volvió a tumbar.

–Examino tus heridas, genio –se burlo ella, mientras le levantaba la camiseta a juego –ah, que alivio, llevas el chaleco.

-¡Claro que si, siempre lo hago! –ahora si se incorporo inmediatamente y se termino de quitar la camiseta para examinar en donde habían dado las balas en el chaleco –el muy… Si no hubiese tenido el chaleco, me hubiese herido algo grave.

-Por un momento pensé que… -ella negó con su rostro –olvídalo –y sonrió.

-¿Qué haces aquí, Tenten? –farfullo el colocándose su camiseta -¿No que tenias una cita con tu novio o que se yo?

-Si, ya nos dirigíamos a casa –sonrió ella, nerviosa –pero pasamos por aquí y nos encontramos con tu "lucha" te reconocí enseguida.

-Entonces fue el quien dijo que seguiría a Kano –mascullo Neji refiriéndose al novio de Tenten.

-¡Kano! –Exclamo Tenten, entre incrédula y sorprendida -¡No es posible!

-Oh si, tu querido hermanastro quería hacerme picadillo a la moderna –respondió mientras se colocaba la camisa –el era quien estaba inconsciente y su amigo fue el que me disparo.

-¡Kano no pudo hacerlo! –Ella negaba con su rostro –Kano... ¡Kano nunca te haría eso!

-¡Pues si lo hizo, reacciona! –Exploto Neji -¡El siempre a sido así, el fue el del desastre en Munich! –Neji trato de controlarse –Yo… -suspiro –lo lamento, debe ser muy duro que digan que alguien cercano a ti sea…

-Tienes razón –Tenten lo miro desafiante –Kano siempre fue un interesado en muchas cosas, pero nunca te haría daño –susurro ella, apartando sus ojos de Neji.

-¿Y eso porque lo dices tan convincente? –se acerco a ella hasta estar a pocos milímetros.

-Porque… -suspiro –el sabe lo importante que eres para el equipo y cada uno de nosotros –explico.

-¿Para ti también soy importante? –lo pregunto sin pensar.

-¡Por supuesto que…!

-¡Tenten! –Aiori Hoenkhan se acerco a ellos –lo siento, los perdí –y Aiori bajo los ojos al suelo.

-No te preocupes, los atraparemos luego –y ella se alejo un poco de allí, en eso Neji se queda mirando a Aiori y este le devuelve a mirada, burlón.

-Ella no es para ti –dijo Aiori –así que aléjate.

-¿Y quien te ha dicho nada de Tenten y yo? –Neji enarco una ceja.

-Vamos, vamos que yo también tengo ojos en la cara… No te acerques a ella o te la veras muy feas, me importa poco que seas miembro del Equipo Elite, ya te advertí –acto seguido se dirigió a Tenten con una brillante sonrisa.

Neji se le quedo mirando… ¿Quién se creía ese chico? Le daba mala espina, había algo en su forma de actuar que lo sacaba de quicio. Frunció el ceño levemente y se dio la vuelta para irse a casa en el silencio que rodea la noche.

-¡Neji! –su voz le hizo detenerse.

-¿Qué sucede, Tenten? –pregunto monótonamente son voltear.

-Yo… Lo siento –se disculpo la mujer.

Neji solo se encogió de hombros y se marcho con pasos firmes y acelerados, mientras esto pasaba, Aiori esbozaba una sonrisa triunfal que brillaba hasta en sus ojos.

-Vamonos Tenten, se hace tarde –y la tomo de la mano, dirigiéndose a casa.

-Si… -dijo distraída la mujer de ojos miel –vayamos a casa.

º-º-º

-¡Hasta que al fin llegas! –Los ojos dorados de Edward Elric lo miraron con reproche -¡Tardaste demasiado!

-Ya, ya, disculpa pero había mucho trafico –Naruto tomo asiento en la mesa circular de aquel bar, sonriéndole a modo de disculpa a los hermanos Elric.

-Nii-san deja de quejarte tanto, ya te lo había advertido con anterioridad –Alphonse Elric era diferente a su hermano desde la estatura hasta la punta del pelo, para empezar parecía el mayor, ya que era muy alto a comparación de Ed, tenia los ojos color miel con un matiz dorado, sus cabellos eran castaños y cortos y siempre parecía mucho mas amable que su hermano.

-Ya, ya –Ed miro con mala cara a su hermano –bien Naruto, esto era lo que quería mostrarte –Edward se inclino para tomar un maletín –pensé que te gustaría saber –y le paso un fajo de documentos.

-Genial mas papeles –Naruto enarco una ceja y puso mala cara –a ver… -tomo los documentos en sus manos y empezó a hojearlos mientras lo hacia sus ojos se abrían desorbitadamente. -¡Ed, esto, esto es…!

º-º-º

Uno, dos, tres toques en la puerta principal lograron sacarla de la revisión de documentos.

-¡Ya voy! –se puso en pie mientras se preguntaba quien demonios podría ser a esas horas de la noche, otro toque mas -¡Ya voy maldición! –dijo mas fuerte la mujer de rubios cabellos. -¡¿Qué se le ofrece?! –gruño al abrir la puerta.

-Tzh ya sabia yo que no debía venir –la voz arrastro las palabras como si le fuese aburrido hasta hablar.

-¡Tu! –Ella lo miro enarcando una delineada ceja -¿Qué quieres?

-¿Qué mas? Necesito hablar con Gaara –reprimió un bostezo.

-Bien, pasa adelante –ella se hizo a un lado para dejarlo pasar –espera aquí, le voy a buscar –dijo mientras subía unas escaleras.

-Ajá –murmuro el mientras tomaba asiento en el sofá que antes había utilizado Temari para recostarse y leer los documentos –esto solo me pasa a mi –miro al techo mientras recordaba lo sucedido hacia minutos atrás.

**-º-º-**

**_-¡Oe, Shikamaru, te llama ese chico Hyuuga!_** **–La voz de su padre se filtro a través de la puerta que resguardaba su habitación -_¡Dice que es importante! _–en la voz de su padre se denotaba cierto aburrimiento.**

**Shikamaru cerró el grifo del agua mientras reprimía un suspiro.**

**_-¡Estoy duchándome! –_Respondió Shika -_¡Dile que le devuelvo la llamada!_**

**_-¡Dice que no le importa si estas en el infierno, que te muevas que es algo urgente!_ –acto seguido Shukaku bajo las escaleras, el no era vocero de nadie.**

**_-Tzh, mendosuke –_tomo una toalla y se seco de pasada para luego enrollarla en su cintura –_Neji siempre toma unos momentos algo raros para llamarme –_refunfuñaba mientras se dirigía al teléfono que estaba en la mesilla de noche de su habitación -_¿Qué ocurre? _–su voz aburrida al fin llego al otro lado del auricular.**

**-_¿Por qué tardas tanto para tomar un maldito teléfono Shikamaru? _–pregunto Neji mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de espaldar alto en su casa.**

**_-Me duchaba, mendosuke –_Shikamaru se sentó al borde de su cama -_¿Qué sucede ahora¿Otro convicto desaparecido?_**

**_-No… es mas que eso –_Neji se callo unos minutos, como tomando aliento –_Kano sigue vivo –_al fin le dijo.**

**_-¡¿Qué¡Imposible, vimos como cayo de aquel edificio en Nueva Zelanda -_Shikamaru se despego unos segundos el auricular del oído para mirarlo, molesto. _–Deja de bromear, no se te da bien, Neji._**

**_-¡No bromeo! –_Se defendió Neji –_He tenido una lucha con el… Necesito que le avises a Gaara, ya que el esta mas cerca de ti que de mi, dile que busque hasta el ultimo dato sobre la investigación realizada en Munich que yo detuve. Necesito algo que me indique el porque sigue vivo._**

**_-¡Oye¿Por qué simplemente no le llamas? –_Refunfuño Shika, el solo quería cerrar los ojos y dormir.**

**_-No lo localizo en el móvil ni en casa, así que debes ir y hablar personal, te lo ordeno, recuerda que soy un rango mayor que tu –_Neji en su rostro esbozo una pequeñísima sonrisa, sabia cuanto odiaba el Nara que le recordase aquel pequeño dato.**

**_-¡Ya lo se, ya lo se¡Iré, bien, como ordene su excelencia¡¿Algo más?! –_Shikamaru siempre se enojaba de más cuando Neji le recordaba la diferencia de rangos.**

**_-Si, dile que también investigue sobre Amakuso Shura –_dijo.**

**_-¿Amakuso… Shura¿Qué quieres con el? Esta cumpliendo condena de muerte en Baltasar _-refunfuño Shikamaru.**

**_-Lo se… Es que tengo algunas sospechas –_dijo Neji.**

**_-¿Eso es todo? Investigar sobre Amakuso e investigar mas respecto a la investigación realizada en Munich _–resumió Shikamaru.**

**_-Bien, no se te olvide ir, hasta mañana _–y colgó sin mas.**

**-_¡Maldito Neji siempre tiene que decir la ultima palabra! _–Shika colgó y se dispuso a cambiarse, teniendo el leve presentimiento de que no debía ir.**

**-º-º-**

Y ahora se encontraba allí… Mendosuke y precisamente su problemática hermana mayor tuvo que abrirle.

-Mi hermano bajara dentro de unos minutos –anuncio ella, colocándose frente a el –además pisas el documento que recién leía ¿podrías pararte? –ella lo miro, ceñuda.

-¿Eh? Disculpa –y se puso en pie rápidamente, causando que sus frentes chocasen – ¡Kami que cabeza mas dura! –Shikamaru tenía unas lagrimitas en los ojos y se sobaba la zona adolorida.

-¡Lo mismo opino! –Temari se dio la vuelta colocándose una mano en la frente.

-¿Shikamaru? –Gaara observaba a ambos tocarse la frente mientras decían cosas inentendibles -¿Estas bien¿Temari?

-¡Hai, hai! –dijeron al unísono.

-Bien ¿Qué te trae a estas horas por aquí? Ya me retiraba a mi dormitorio –Gaara se quedo al pie de las escaleras.

-Es un mensaje de Neji –Shikamaru puso un rostro serio –pide que investigues mas sobre la investigación realizada en Munich y que investigues sobre Amakuso Shura –soltó rápidamente.

-¿Qué¿Shura? –Gaara no cambio su expresión de inmutable pero en su voz si se denoto cierta sorpresa.

-Ajá –respondió Shikamaru –te estuvo llamando al móvil pero nadie contestaba y nadie respondía aquí en casa tampoco.

-Mi móvil esta apagado –respondió –y supongo que Kankuro estará utilizando el teléfono aun… Parece que todo se complica ¿no?

Shikamaru asintió.

-Creía que teníamos suficiente pero aparentemente no es así –resoplo –bueno ya me retiro –anuncio Shika.

-Por cierto, se ve que Neji te atrapo otra vez en mal momento –Gaara señalaba la vestimenta de su compañero.

-Ni que lo digas –en las mejillas de Shika se coloco un color rosa tenue – ¡Me puse lo primero que encontré! –Shikamaru lucia enojado y avergonzado, su simple vestimenta consistía en su pantalón corto de pijama y una camiseta blanca que decía "Babes Rocks" muy vergonzosa. -¡Ya me voy! –y Shikamaru salio de allí sin mas.

Temari se reía a carcajadas por la cara del moreno y lo siguió hasta la salida.

-¡Deja de reírte así, mujer problemática! –le dijo Shikamaru antes de bajar las escaleras.

-No puedo –y siguió mirándolo aun cuando se marchaba refunfuñando, cuando su risa alocada se desvaneció entro a la casa y encontró a su hermano escondido detrás de la pantalla de su laptop.

-¿Sucede algo? –Gaara no tuvo la necesidad de apartar los ojos de la pantalla ni los dedos del teclado para saber que algo le pasaba a su hermana.

-Oe… ¿Por qué Nara tienen una cicatriz en forma de dragón en su muslo izquierdo? –pregunto sin titubeos la mayor de los Sabaku No.

-¿Te has fijado? Veo que tus ojos no han perdido nada de toque en estos años –Gaara la miro con sus ojos aguamarinas –Shikamaru tiene una cicatriz de dragón porque…

Pero Temari no termino de escuchar lo que decía su hermano pequeño porque Kankuro había soltado un grito por todo lo alto desde su habitación.

-Por supuesto que mis ojos no han perdido toque… Repite otra vez –Temari lo miraba incrédula.

-Shikamaru es…

º-º-º

-¡Atchis¿Quién hablara de mí? –refunfuñaba el Nara camino a su casa.

º-º-º

-Naruto ha tardado demasiado –coloco una mano sobre su boca para reprimir un bostezo –y ya hace rato que se marcho.

-No te preocupes, alomejor lo que encontró es bueno –respondió Sasuke mientras se quitaba sus lentes de lectura y se pasaba la mano por el rostro –estoy cansado de leer estos casos.

-Si, si te fijas es muy aburrido, con razón Naruto tenia mala cara antes de empezar –resoplo Sakura.

-Ajá –el móvil de Sasuke empezó a sonar –Sasuke habla –respondió secamente. –Si, ya veo –su rostro adquirió un matiz mucho mas serio de lo normal -¿No puede ir alguien mas? Ya veo, iré –y sin mas colgó.

-¿Qué sucede? Tienes cara de muerte –Sakura señalo el rostro de Sasuke.

-Itachi llega dentro de veinte minutos y debo ir a recogerlo –El se puso en pie –yo volveré en cuanto lo deje en casa ¿Te quedas y me esperas o te vas conmigo al viaje al infierno? –Sasuke no podía tener un ceño mas fruncido.

-Jejeje –Sakura rió nerviosa –mejor me quedo y te espero, así ayudamos mas con esto –señalo los papeles.

-Ya veo –Sasuke esbozo una pequeña sonrisa –volveré pronto… espero –dijo tomando su saco y dirigiéndose a la puerta –por cierto, no te quedes dormida con el cuello doblado, después no te podré soportar cuando vuelva –y cerro la puerta al tiempo que un cojín se estrellaba contra ella.

-¡Esta me las pagas, Sasuke! –exclamo ella poniéndose en pie, mientras tomaba el cojín y se dirigía a la puerta, cuando sus dedos fueron a tocar el pomo, este se echo hacia atrás -¡aaahhhh! –y lo próximo que sintió era que chocaba con algo duro como piedra… bueno ni tanto.

-¿Estas bien, Sakura-chan? –Naruto la sujetaba por los hombros.

-¿Eh¿Naruto¿Dónde esta Sasuke? –ella se separo de el y empezó a mirar a derecha e izquierda.

-Ha subido al ascensor ya se va a buscar a Itachi… Aunque no parecía muy contento con ello –Naruto entro a la casa y de paso jalo a Sakura que se iba a dirigir al ascensor a por Sasuke.

-¡Suéltame, suéltame! –decía ella.

-¡Ohohohoooooo vaya que si han trabajado rápido! –exclamo Naruto al ver apenas unos documentos en la mesita.

-¡Por supuesto que si! –dijo ella con aires de autosuficiencia. Provocándole una carcajada a Naruto.

-Veo que tu venita de "Soy la mejor" sigue ahí, me alegro –sonrió el –aahh por cierto Sasuke me ha dicho que te lleve a casa cuando digas –se puso pensativo –ósea que me ha dejado como tu guardián o algo así.

-¿Te encontraste con el en el pasillo?

-Ni modo, sino no me hace responsable de ti ni me entero de su búsqueda por Itachi –el tomo asiento en el sofá –terminemos esto, se hace tarde –mientras reprimía un bostezo, Sakura no puedo evitar pensar que le brindaban otra oportunidad.

º-º-º

-¿Crees que funcionara? –sus ojos negros chocaron con unos cafés.

-Su mente trabaja así… Hyuuga Neji piensa así, al verme, dará alerta roja… Es demasiado predecible, aun no entiendo como es Líder del Equipo Elite –movió un poco el cuello -¿localizaron a Deidara? –miro al hombre de ojos negros.

-Negativo –resoplo -¿Hyuuga es aun el líder del equipo?

-Aparentemente si, lleva el emblema del líder en el borde de la manga de su camisa –respondió el de ojos cafés –esto acabara pronto –sonrió –mira que paralizarme, dicen que para ganar hay que atacar al mas grande de los pilares y eso haré –miro al techo – y espero que Tenten este allí para ver como cae –y cerro su mano en un puño.

Mientras su compañero le miraba. Con ira en los ojos y deseos de venganza.

**----------Continuara----------**

_**¡Caray esta vez si que tarde u.u¿Cómo están todos? Espero que bien, aquí les traigo el segundo capitulo de Be Always Mine, el cual espero sea de su agrado.**_

**_He dejado muchos "misterios" como por ejemplo ¿Qué decían los documentos que le entrego Edward a Naruto¿Por qué Sasuke esta renuente a buscar a Itachi si la relación de estos siempre fue muy buena¿Por qué Naruto teme? Etc, etc…_**

**_Por cierto se preguntaran que pintan los Elric y Rockbell aquí, pues nada es que simplemente me gustan y me pareció bien incluirlos (Próximamente aparecerán mas u.uU) Aaahh estoy alegre, feliz y orgullosa solo un capitulo y 16 Reviews que bien me siento xD. Ahora a los agradecimientos._**

**Sakurass: **_Agradezco que te haya parecido interesante, espero tu opinión respecto a este capitulo p!_

**June-Li: **_Desgraciadamente mis fics (por ahora) son solo NaruSaku, no soy fan del Yaoi como para hacer un NaruSasu pero quien sabe si algún día se me cruzan los cables y hago uno, también un SasuSaku pero estos aun no entran en mis planes, me alegra que mi fic te guste y te entiendo respecto a Sakura, ella a mi al principio tampoco me "caía" pero después de un tiempo de soportar sus gritos al lindo de Naruto ella parece que maduro y empezó a respetarlo mas y me empezó a caer mejor._

**Kisame Hoshigaki: **_Me alegro que te haya gustado el primer capitulo Kisame n-n espero que este también te guste, espero tu comentario (Por cierto ¿Cuándo piensas actualizar? Me tienes al borde de la silla) Ja ne!_

**Samantha-Miko: **_Miko-san así es, Tsunade es la madre adoptiva de Naruto al igual que Jiraya su padre adoptivo, ambos le tienen mucho cariño a pesar de que no es su hijo real, mas adelante se vera mas sobre esto. Me alegra mucho que el fic te guste, espero que este segundo capitulo algo confuso, también lo sea. Gracias por tus dos reviews y ya puse la continuación ¿ves? Ya no tienes que estar tan nerviosa xD._

**Yuko-Xian: **_Arigatou goizamasu por tus felicitaciones Yuko-san (Yaaaiiiiii que viva el NaruSaku) Mira que imaginarme a Naruto miliar casi no me costo nada, solo tenia que imaginármelo algo mas serio pero eso no le quitara su personalidad de siempre (aunque en este capitulo parezca así) No me importa que me llames Dark-chan, la verdad es que me halaga y por supuesto que me gustaría que me aconsejases, una mano, opinión o consejo nunca están de mas, espero que el capitulo te guste._

**Shaman: **_Mi querido niisan (estrellitas en los ojos) Quedas disculpado (sea lo que sea que hayas hecho xD) Así que aunque tarde "algo" en actualizar aquí te traigo la continuación (espero tus críticas, buenas palabras y demás xD)_

**Ranmalutik: **_¡Yayyy! A mi tampoco me gusta el LeeSaku me alegro que te guste el NaruSaku y espero que te guste la continuación ¿eh? VIVA EL NARUSAKU._

**Flower of night: **_Pues se te acabo la espera (Al fin) me alegro de que te guste mi historia espero que la continuación tenga el mismo efecto._

**KanameSaku: **_Jejeje gracias por leer el fic yo también espero seguir por el camino que ando y mejorar claro, arigatou._

**Fernando-Urashima: **_¡Ajá! Todos son así de la largos y poco a poco irán aumentando de paginas en el Word u.u Bien espero que esta continuación también te parezca de cine xD._

**Maulon!!: **_Pues lleva algunos cuantos secretillos que se verán mas adelante (no esperaran que suelte todo de golpe ¿o si? En fin aquí la continuación._

**NARUTO-MX: **_Naruto-MX otra vez saludos me alegro que mi historia te guste, espero lo mismo de la continuación, chauus._

**Patinomar: **_Arigatou por leerme aquí la continuación jeje._

**Yojeved: **_(Dark tiembla antes las posibles torturas que podría hacerle Yojeved uuuhhhh) Para que no me hagas nada, aquí esta la continuación jeje (risa nerviosa) espero que te guste y por… por favor no… ¡No me mates! xD_

**FenrirCrinos: **_Weno aquí la continuación ¡YA TIENES MAS! Y yo también espero no decaer, espero te guste este capitulo._

**_Y bien después de esta larga espera os dejo la continuación (ahora me meteré a escribir el 6to Chapter de Finding Love Again) Por cierto aquí os dejo el titulo del 6to chapter n-n "Recuerdos del Pasado" en mi blog habra un little spoiler ¡tenéis que ir! Bien ahora se acaba el bla, bla, bla._**

_**Ja ne!**_

_**PD: Reviews onegai.**_


End file.
